


The Fall

by AgentLin



Category: Injustice 2, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Brainiac Superman, F/F, F/M, Injustice 2 AU, M/M, SuperBat Injustice 2 AU, Superbat Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: Superman bonding with Brainiac's ship and creating a new Legion to rule the world has called for the Insurgency to return. The mission is the same, to take down Superman, the only true difference this time is that Batman is on the other side of the battle, unwillingly of course. Without Batman can Superman truly be stopped? And even if the Insurgency could get him back, could they win?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yamada_CZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamada_CZ/gifts).



“Good morning, Kal-El”

    Kal opened his eyes with a groan but smiled. Bruce laid next to him as beautiful as always. He reached over and caressed Bruce’s cheek.

“Good morning, Bruce. Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, Kal-El.”

“Just Kal today.”

    Kal sat up and pulled Bruce up next to him. He played with his hair, his fingers gliding over the device on Bruce’s forehead.

“It doesn’t hurt does it? Tell me it doesn’t hurt.”

“It doesn’t hurt, Kal.”

“I’m glad, I would never do anything to hurt you.” Kal kissed Bruce’s cheek. “Come on, Kelex has already prepared breakfast.”

    Kal got out of bed and put on his robe, helping Bruce into his. He flew them to the kitchen, food already on the table. It was mostly calm in the morning when they were home. The fortress functioned on its own, Kelex ran it, and took care of Kal’s every need, like preparing food. Kal fed Bruce, smiling at him lovingly.

“Smile Bruce, I want to see you happy.”

    Bruce smiled softly, getting a kiss from Kal. After a while Kal was informed of an incoming call. He knew who it was and what it was about, he sighed.

“Morning brief already, huh?” Bruce was still smiling. “You can stop now, let’s go.”

    He took Bruce’s hand, the two flew over to the control center in the fortress. Diana appeared on the main screen. Bruce lingered behind Kal quietly.

“Good morning, Diana.”

“Good morning Superman, I have your report of last night’s activities.”

“Proceed.”

“It was a relatively quiet night. A few incidents here and there, nothing to concern yourself with. The only thing of interest is that I came across a group of insurrectionists. They were gathering in an abandoned building shielded by magic. It’s why we didn’t know about them earlier and why Brother Eye couldn’t detect them. All those present were incarcerated and will be interrogated.”

“Good work. I want you to check in with the locals of the area, see what they know about this group.”

“Of course, although, there’s one more thing, and I’m afraid you won’t like it.”

“What is it, Diana?”

“They had kryptonite in their possession.”

    Kal froze, staring down at the control panel. Anger built up in him but he remained calm. He took a moment then looked back up at Diana.

“Where is it now?”

“It’s been destroyed, as protocol dictates.”

“Good. Anything else?”

“No.”

“Dismissed.”

    The screen went dark and Kal stared at his reflection, his eyes slowly looking over at Bruce. In the blink of an eye he turned around and slammed Bruce against the ground, hand wrapped tightly around his throat starting to cut off his oxygen supply. Bruce didn’t react, his eyes on Kal.

“Kryptonite, Bruce. She found KRYPTONITE! You destroyed all the kryptonite you had, so why did she find more!”

    Bruce was quietly struggling to breath, Kal’s grip getting tighter. He listened intently to Bruce’s breathing, hearing how he struggled to take in air. Then he focused on the heartbeat, listening to it slow down. Bruce was always calm and obedient, Kal made him that way after all.

    He didn’t fight back, no matter what Kal did, and sometimes that was infuriating. It was only in these moments that Kal could hear the struggle, the fight against him. Bruce wasn’t willingly defying him but his body was. The desire to breath, the heart fighting to keep the blood flowing, that assured Kal that there was still a spark of life in Bruce regardless of what had been done to him.

    Kal watched Bruce for a while longer before he let him go. Bruce inhaled sharply, taking in a deep breath. His eyes stayed on Kal, no emotion behind them, no anger or betrayal, just a blank stare. Kal pulled Bruce into his arms, petting his head.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that. It’s not your fault, you didn’t have all the kryptonite in the universe.” He kissed his head. “Can you ever forgive me? Say you forgive me.”

“I forgive you, Kal.”

“Thank you.”

    Bruce’s breathing returned to normal and he remained in Kal’s embrace. The two stayed seated on the floor. Kal ran a hand through Bruce’s hair, the other gently touching the bruises forming on his throat. He kissed a few softly, and after a while he sighed.

“I’m afraid we won’t be staying home today like I planned. I’m going to need you to make a new algorithm to find kryptonite, there might be more, and I want you to find out just how many of these insurrectionists groups there are. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Kal.”

“Good, now we have to get dressed.”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

    Bruce’s eyes lingered on his reflection, staring as the bruises that had formed on his neck. It didn’t hurt, nothing hurt anymore. Kal approached him and hugged him from behind, kissing his cheek, then staring at their reflection.

“Don’t you look beautiful today.” He sighed lovingly. “Tell me you love me.”

“I love you, Kal.”

“I love you too, Bruce. We should go.”

    A lot had changed since Kal bonded with Brainiac’s ship. He restored the rest of the cities, and played a big part in rebuilding those that had been lost. With Bruce and Diana at his side the people welcomed his reign once more. They knew he would bring true peace to the world again, and anyone who disagreed was disposed of.

   He extended an open invitation to his former friends, former allies, offering them a place within his new legion. A few joined him once again and he used his new power to create an army to keep the world safe. The others who turned their back on him were branded as criminals and were to be hunted down.

    Regardless of that, the people definitely felt safe with Superman watching over them. He wanted to keep the image of hope, a statue of him holding up the world stood in Metropolis, within that globe he had placed Brainiac’s ship, it was his new base of operations, the Legion Tower. With Bruce at his side he gained access to Brother Eye and moved its system to the Tower. That system along with Brainiac’s technology watched over the world, keeping it safe.

    The goal was to protect the Earth, and the Legion also took care of crime local police wasn’t equip to handle. The Tower was practically impenetrable, only members of the legion could enter and it had defenses to protect against magic. The world was safe again under Superman’s watch, just like it should be.

    Upon arriving at the Tower, Diana was there to greet them. Bruce didn’t stick around, making his way to the control center and connecting to the ship. His mind worked alongside Brother Eye in silence. Kal mostly kept Bruce working in the Tower, therefore Batman rarely made public appearances, not any different than before, even with his identity exposed.

“I thought you two were still taking time off.” Diana said as she approached Kal. “What are you doing here?”

“The insurrectionists, the kryptonite. I don’t like it and it can develop into a problem if not dealt with immediately. Have you got anything new?”

“No. I was just about to head out, I was going to take an enforcer with me, just in case.”

“Very well, where are the insurrectionists being kept?”

“The cells below. I was going to interrogate them later, once Brother Eye gave me a file on each one, but I suppose you’ll get started without me.”

“Shall I wait?”

“No. The sooner we rid ourselves of this problem the better.”

“Call if you need anything.”

“I will.”

    Diana flew off and Kal went over to the control center. He had Brother Eye give him information on all the insurrectionist in the cells below. While he looked over that he kept an eye on Bruce. He could feel his mind working in the ship, looking out for crime and having it dealt with immediately, he kept the peace, like he always wanted to. Kal gave Bruce a quick kiss on the cheek before he went down to the cells.

    It wasn’t surprising that almost none gave up any names, what was surprising was the amount of pain they endured. Superman was merciful but not to criminals who threatened the Legion. He was thorough with the interrogations, no need to go back once he was finished. He was in the middle of questioning one of the insurrectionists, he had them pinned to a wall, eyes glowing red, when he suddenly felt that something was wrong.

    His attention returned to the prisoner for a moment before he dropped the corpse and flew out of the room. He made his way back up to the control center. As he got closer the sounds of struggle became louder, it was Bruce. He went over to where Bruce was, sitting in his chair, tendrils connected to his head, squirming. Kal noticed the tears on Bruce’s face.

“What are you doing?”

    The tendrils glowed a brighter shade of purple, Bruce letting out a ragged breath. Kal couldn’t help but smirk.

“Fighting me now are we? It’s been a while.” He kissed Bruce. “But why?”

    Kal turned his attention to the screens, trying to figure out what caused Bruce’s sudden will to fight him. He looked over what he was doing and that smirk faded to anger.

“Black Canary… was spotted… and you… didn’t do anything. Instead of following protocol and alerting the Legion… you fought to keep this hidden… from me.”

    Kal’s voice slowly filled with rage. He pulled Bruce up into the air, eyes glowing red.

“After everything I’ve done for you, you still dare to betray me! You’ve always stood against me, and I thought that with the proper guidance you’d finally see things my way, that you could be by my side!”

    Bruce was disconnected from the ship then thrown across the room. A grunt escaped his lips when he hit the wall, then he crashed against the floor, remaining still.

“Get up!”

    Kal flew over as Bruce slowly stood up, his lips stained with blood, eyes still cold. Kal punched him, making him fall to his hands and knees. He was kicked, Kal hearing a rib or two break. He flipped Bruce onto his back and pinned him under his boot.

“Have you forgotten who you answer to! Your loyalties lie with the Legion, they lie with me! Not those who were once our friends!”

    A stream of blood spilled from Bruce’s mouth, creating a little pool on the floor, mixing with his tears. His breathing was unsteady, hindered by the bruises around his neck and the pressure on his chest.

“Apologize for what you’ve done! Tell me you’re sorry!”

“I’m… sorry… Kal.”

“Again!”

“I’m sorry… Kal.”

“Again!”

“I’m sorry, Kal.”

“Once more for good measure.”

“I’m sorry, Kal.”

    After a moment Kal moved his boot and knelt down beside Bruce. He listened as his breathing returned to normal. He placed a hand over his heart, feeling his heartbeat.

“I’ve been too selfish with you lately, keeping you from your work, letting old ideas wander into your head. We’ve lost a bit of our connection and this… incident, was your cry for help.” He wiped away some of Bruce’s tears. “It’s alright Bruce, I’m here, and I’m going to make this right.” Kal sat him up and kissed his head. “I’m going to help clear up your doubts and remind you who you belong to. Then things can go back to normal. Now, tell me you love me.”

“I love you, Kal.”

“I love you too.”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

    Kal sat on his throne, connected to the ship and to Bruce, who was on his knees before him, tendrils pressed against his head. His eyes were glossed over and glowing, seeming like he was in some sort of daze, every now and then he’d let out a groan.

“I’d be a bit of a hypocrite if I said I hated doing this to you.” Kal looked down at Bruce. “I like when I’m connected to your mind like this, it’s much deeper, I can see all the good memories we’ve shared. I just don’t understand why you fight me.” He sighed. “Why do those closest to me betray me? After I lost Lois… the world needed me to be stronger, but you didn’t agree, you stood against me. Then Lex, he wasn’t on my side either, he just lied to me. Tell me you were wrong to betray me, Bruce.”

“I was wrong to betray you, Kal.”

“You were. What you did to stop me, bringing those fakes to our world, it created chaos. You painted me like the villain, but you have found ways to make it up to me. That fake Lex came to our world, telling the public he was our Lex, that he didn’t actually die. I didn’t want him ruining my friends legacy and together we exposed him, made him return to his world, and also convincing the people that it was the other Superman who killed our Lex, preserving his memory and gaining back the public’s full trust. See what we can accomplish when Superman and Batman work together. We’ve created a better world, tell me we have.”

“We’ve created a better world, Kal.”

“We have, and it’s beautiful.”

    Kal got up and walked over to Bruce, making him stand. He smiled, caressing his face, he closed his eyes, looking through Bruce’s memories. Old missions together, the countless times they’ve saved each other, all those times Kal stayed late with Bruce on the Watchtower, trying to make conversation, he got lucky a few times.

“A lot happened these last few years, I’m just glad we’re finally back to where we’re supposed to be.” Kal opened his eyes, his hand trailing down to the symbol on Bruce’s chest, he traced over the ‘S’ on it. “Mine.”

“Superman.”

    Kal’s eyes went red for a moment but he took a breath then looked behind Bruce to see Diana walking into the room. He offered her a smile and flew over.

“Am I interrupting?”

“Not necessarily. What do you have to report?”

“The group had been gathering for over two months now, some locals reported such activities to the police but they didn’t follow up on it since magic made all leads nonexistent. I’m afraid all we’ve learned is that this is recent. Did you get anything from interrogations?”

“Not much, just a few names I handed over to the local law enforcement, threat level three. What’s bothering me is that they knew next to nothing. They didn’t know who’s in charge, they were just gathering supplies and recruiting others, awaiting orders.”

“We already have a pretty good idea on who is running this insurgency, just no proof. If anything, this entire thing has been pointless.”

“No, we eliminated part of a threat, and can conclude that with them gathering weapons and people, they must be planning to make a move, and soon.”

“They had kryptonite, which means they’re planning to make a move on you. I know you have that public conference in a few days, but it’s too dangerous to go, this could be what they’ve been preparing for.”

“If that’s the case then we’ll be three steps ahead, use the conference to catch them and end them.”

“I’ll start planning a new security detail.”

“No, Bruce can do that, I need you elsewhere. Black Canary was spotted, I need you to follow up on the sighting and see if you can track her down.”

“If that’s the case I’ll be taking amazonian enforcers with me.”

“That’s for the best. Canary is a level two threat right now, but that can easily change. Be alert on comms.”

“I will. I’ll contact you once I arrive.”

“Good, now get moving.”   

    Diana nodded and flew out of the room. With her gone Kal turned his attention back to Bruce, flying over and facing him.

“Now, where were we? Oh right, reminiscing in the past, but I’m afraid we have a lot to focus on now.” Kal gently touched the device on Bruce’s head. “I remember when I first placed this on you, so feisty, so resistant. It had its ups and downs but my favorite moment was when you finally broke, finally realized I was right. You can resist me all you want Bruce, but I’m deep in your head, I’m part of your mind and deep down you know you’ve always belonged to me.”

    Kal disconnected Bruce, causing his legs to give out beneath him, he caught him, holding him up. He stared into his eyes.

“Your eyes, some might find it strange but I quiet enjoy them, so beautiful, and so pure. I do hope you’re ready for a lot of work, we have much to prepare for.”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

“Just like we figured, increase security detail.”

    Barbara lowered her binoculars, watching the conference from a rooftop. Superman was out in public, speaking to the people about recent events like the elimination of a group of insurrectionists and the Black Canary sighting. He tended to be very open and honest with the people about Legion activities, he wasn’t a fan of secrets.

   Bruce and Diana stood behind him, both watching the crowd. Earlier recon had also revealed a great number of enforcers around the perimeter. There was rarely ever that much security needed, since no one could really take on the Legion. This was a new development, one that was going to stick and no one was going to question.

“This is the new norm then, looks like we messed up kiddies.”

“Oh shut it, Quinn.”

“Both of you shut it.” Barbara hissed. “I’m trying to focus.”

“On what exactly?” Selina asked. “We weren’t even going to be here if that group of idiots hadn’t been found.”

“You’re right, I can easily do recon myself, so, better question, why are you here?”

“You let Harley tag along, I wasn’t going to let her be alone with you.”

“Would you two just stop fighting.” Harley cut in. “I just wanted to be back home for a little bit, hiding away in a pocket dimension isn’t fun, the air is different.”

“Really?”

“Uh huh.”

    Harley took a deep breath then plopped down on the ledge near Barbara, swinging her legs back and forth. Selina rolled her eyes and walked over to the other two, looking down at the crowd, eyes on Bruce.

“I hate this view.”

“We all do, kitty.” Harley chuckled. “So little bat, what are we gonna do? Last time we tried to take on the big man we lost Ivy, and Canary… she don’t sing like she used to.”

“This doesn’t change anything. The plan is still the same, we just need a stronger strategy.”

“Then I hope you have everything you need.” Zatanna opened a portal behind her. “My magic won’t shield us for much longer so we have to go.”

“You heard her, let’s move.”

    Barbara put away her binoculars, ushering the other two through the portal. She stopped and stayed with Zatanna for a moment.

“Are you alright, Z?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, my magic just isn’t as strong as it used to be, and most of my energy goes to protecting our bases here.”

“We just need you to shield them for another day so we can clear them out and move underground. When that is done you get some rest, I promise.”

“I know, I’m good, let’s just get out of here.”

    Barbara nodded and took one last look back, Harley’s words ringing in her ears. She did remember what happened the last time the Insurgency decided to take on Superman, they thought they had the perfect plan, they were very wrong.

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

**Three Months Ago**

“On a scale of one to ten how dangerous is this?”

“Thirteen.”

    Oliver wasn’t amused by Barbara’s comment but brushed it off, focusing on the matter at hand. A small team of insurrectionist, comprised of Batgirl, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, gathered beneath Gotham City.

“So, what do we know?” Dinah asked.

“We know that tomorrow Superman will be in a meeting with the Star City mayor.” Barbara said. “Since it’s a small gathering, Bruce will most likely be present running security. He’s our target.”

“Are you sure we won’t be spotted right away?” Pamela questioned.

“Yes. I know exactly how Brother Eye works, so I know its blind spots.”

“And you believe Dinah can use her ability to destroy kryptech?” Oliver asked.

“At its core this stuff is just technology, meaning a certain frequency can break it.”

“I can do this Oliver, and I won’t hurt Bruce in the process.”

“See, plain and simple.” Harley cheered. “Canary and Ivy free the bat and the rest of us just keep the big man busy.”

“It’s still easier said than done.” Pamela commented. “I just don’t understand why only five of us are doing this.”

“We’re just trying to get Bruce back, not take on Superman and the Legion. It’s a small operation, and we’ll be in and out fast. Once we have Bruce, we contact Zatanna to take us back to base.”

“Just like that?” Oliver asked.

“Just like that. So get what you need and prepare, we move out in ten.”

“Told you these guys were a lot of fun, Ivy. Just wait till you meet the big bat.”

“Can’t say I’m looking forward to it.”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

    Dinah and Pamela moved into position, their intel told them Bruce and two enforcers would do a perimeter sweep every thirty minutes, that was their chance to strike. The others were in position to run interference if Superman tried to get involved. Pamela would deal with the enforcers and Dinah with Bruce.

“Target spotted.” Dinah said over the comms. “Are we clear to move?”

“Yes.”

“You ready for this, Ivy?”

“As ready as I can be.”

    Ivy summoned forth some vines and used them to take her down into the alley below. She playfully called out to Bruce to get his attention, and the attention of the two amazonian enforcers with him. Dinah would wait till he was alone and then go down to make her move.

“Batman, it’s been so long, or do you prefer Bruce now? I have to say, I never really thought there would be such a pretty face behind the mask.”

“Poison Ivy, enemy of the Legion. Threat level two, incapacitate her.”

“You can try.”

    The two enforcers charged at Ivy, her vines grew out, red flowers sprouting from them. The flowers opened up to release sleeping spores but neither enforcer reacted to them. It was a surprise but Ivy quickly recovered using her vines to defend herself. With that Dinah jumped down behind Bruce.

“Bruce!” She was met with his cold, blank, stare. “My god, what has Superman done to you?”

“Black Canary, member of the Insurgency, enemy of the Legion. Threat level one, elimination.”

“I’m sorry for this next part.”

    Dinah screamed, the glass around them immediately shattering. Bruce didn’t react, just slowly walked towards her. As he approached Dinah realized she was having no effect on the kryptech, and then she notice the blood coming from his ears. She stopped.

“Batgirl.” Dinah said over the comms. “We have a problem. The plan failed.”

“What?”

“Ivy’s spores, my cry, it didn’t do anything.”

“Plan B then, take him down by hand.”

“Right.”

    She put her hands up and took action. Before Bruce had been moving like a robot, but in the blind of an eye he was acting like his old self, keeping up and blocking Dinah’s attacks. All her focus was on him but after being thrown back she noticed Ivy being overpowered. She screamed, throwing the enforcers away from Ivy and rushing to her side, they stood back to back.

“This is going just like we planned, huh?”

“Now isn’t the time to be petty. The plan still stands, we’re not leaving with-”

“You’re right.”

    The girls looked up to see Superman flying down, a hand full of more amazonian enforcers coming into the alley, surrounding them.

“You’re not leaving.”

“Batgirl-”

“Won’t be joining us. Your other friends are quiet busy at the moment.”

    Superman used his heat vision to burn Ivy’s vines, but he snagged a flower before it turned to ash. He held it up and took in its scent.

“You’re probably wondering why these beauties didn’t work. You see Harley is immune to all the toxins Ivy has created, Bruce had a sample of her blood and enhanced its abilities, just in case. So as you can see, the Legion is immune to Ivy’s tricks.”

    He burned the flower and dropped it on the ground, stepping over it and making his way to Bruce. He noticed the blood from his ears, getting some on his fingers.

“How cruel of you Dinah, to hurt Bruce like this, it’s a good thing he doesn’t feel pain anymore, but I thought you were friends. Unless that wasn’t your intention, you were trying to destroy the device on his head weren’t you?” He chuckled. “Bruce figured you would try to use your powers to destroy my kryptech, and so we created a bit of an upgrade, you could still break it, but the frequency you’d need… let’s just say you’d kill the wearer long before the tech, and you’re not a killer, are you Dinah?”

“You’re insane. You think the Legion brings peace, you’re nothing but a tyrant!”

“I think the people of Earth would disagree with you.”

    He nodded to the enforcers and they separated the girls. Ivy was sedated and dragged away, while Dinah was forced onto her knees. She was just about to scream when she suddenly felt a pain against her throat. She felt her choker come loose, hearing it hit the ground. Then she became aware of the thick liquid warmth on her neck.

    She looked down to see drops of blood falling to the ground, staining her choker. Then she noticed Bruce catching a bloody batarang as he approached. Superman stood before her and grabbed a fist full of her hair, forcing her to look up at him. She could feel her blood streaming down her neck, seeping into her clothes, she struggled to breath.

“I do have to thank you for bringing Poison Ivy to me though. The Legion wants to help preserve nature and she will be a big help. Just like Killer Frost was with the polar ice caps.” He sighed. “I really didn’t want you dead Dinah, but you sealed your faith when you choose to stand against me. You can rest now, you’re work on Earth is done.”

    Dinah’s vision was fading to black, she saw Superman’s eyes going red but then she noticed he was being pushed away, outside her field of vision. Bruce was standing in front of her and an arrow went into his shoulder. She heard someone yelling, calling her name, but she couldn’t make out who.

    She fell to the floor, too weak too move. In the distance she could see a fight going on but it was all a blur. Next thing she knew Barbara was grabbing her and getting her out of the alley and onto a nearby roof. She wasn’t sure what was happening, but she heard Barbara say Zatanna’s name and assuring her she would be alright. She then collapsed.

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

    Barbara stayed in the infirmary watching over Dinah. She was stable and would survive, but she had yet to wake up. Oliver was sitting by the bed, holding her hand.

“Ollie-”

“Don’t. We all knew the risks, we knew we might not come back, so just be glad Dinah’s alive, and here with us.”

    The damage to her vocal chords was severe, if the cut had just gone a bit deeper, she wouldn’t have survived. At first Dinah couldn’t speak, but slowly she got her voice back, although she never got her cry back, regardless of how many times she tried. The mission was a failure, Harley tried to put a positive spin on it, saying they got new intel despite the outcome, but they lost too much to call it a win. They couldn’t dwell on the past though, they just had to keep moving forward and come up with a new way to save the Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

    Bruce stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He took note of the bruises around his neck, they were healing, just like the black eye. The busted lip was fresh though, thanks to last night’s activities. What would always remain though were the scars on his torso, the most prominent one was his Legion symbol, burned onto his chest. Kal had done that long ago, a way to always remind them both who he belonged to. He slowly reached up to touch it.

    There’s a constant fog in his mind that compelled him to do whatever Kal said, he could never really think, or feel like himself. It was in quiet moments like these, where Kal was unconscious, that a bit of that fog lifted and Bruce had a sliver of freewill. He was more aware of his situation, aware of the dull feeling where all his injuries were, he felt it was better than constantly being numb.

    He heard Kal groan and looked back to see him rolling around in bed. The fog was getting thicker and he knew Kal would be waking up soon. He made his way back to the bedroom, getting back under the sheets. He felt himself slip away, back into a slumber he wasn’t sure was a dream or a nightmare.

“Bruce, awake already?”

“Good morning, Kal-El.”

Kal smiled. “You always seem to wake up before me.”

    The two had breakfast then made their way over to the Tower. Nothing had happened at the conference so everything was pretty calm, business as usual. Bruce was at his station in the Tower with Kal at his side keeping a close eye on him and his work. It wasn’t that Kal didn’t trust him, he knew he could, he just liked being with him. Made it feel like nothing ever changed.

“Report to me, Bruce.”

“As you wish, Kal-El. Crime detected, bank robbery in Gagny, France. Threat level four, local authorities are responding. Crime detected, break in at a technician lab in Maracay, Venezuela. Local authorities responding, currently threat level four, will monitor the situation and send in enforcers, threat level may increase. Crime detected, robbery… hostage situation at a jewelry store in Rapid City, South Dakota. Local authorities are present, threat level three, enforcers on their way. Crime…”

“What’s wrong, Bruce?”

“Double homicide reported in Detroit, Michigan. Local authorities are on the scene, the situation is complex and they’re asking for your judgement on how to proceed.”

“I see, send me the coordinates. I shouldn’t be long.”

    Kal kissed Bruce’s head then flew out of the Tower, making his way to Detroit. This was how the Legion worked now. They, well Bruce, communicate with police all over the world. The Tower and Brother Eye see everything and instantly become aware of crimes as they take place. They alert local authorities if necessary and determine the threat level of the situation. Depending on the crime, enforcers may be sent over to assist.

    A level four, arrest and sentence, was a small threat police could handle without Legion interference. A level three, capture and kill, usually had an enforcer or two helping the authorities. Threat levels could always increase, most common was going from a four to a three, but they rarely decrease. A threat level one or two were strictly handled by the Legion and enforcers, authorities were always informed to not interfere. When those cases came up, the nearest Legioner was contacted to handle the situation. Although, there were always exceptions.

    Sometimes a case would come up where a threat level can’t properly be determined. In those cases the authorities always looked to Superman to make the final judgement. Superman preferred to be there in person to deal with those situations, which is why he left the Tower. Besides, Bruce had the rest of the world to keep an eye on.

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

    The only other time the fog lifted was when there was distance between Kal and Bruce. The further away Kal was the clearer Bruce’s mind became, but the kryptonians presence and hold over him would always remain. He didn’t feel like some puppet, not completely, and he was actually more aware of what Kal had him doing.

    Bruce looked at all the screens around him. All the different police frequencies, emergency lines and phone lines that were being monitored. He could feel how his mind was listening to all of them at once, working to pick out the crime related ones. Then there was all the live footage feeds flashing before his eyes, he was watching billions of people all at once.

    Doing all that, it felt like he was Brother Eye. It should overwhelm him but it didn’t. If anything it felt natural. There was no explanation that made sense except that it was probably just another one of Kal’s enhancements. Ever since Bruce joined the Legion he’s had a few upgrades, as Kal would put it. He was also stronger than before, couldn’t complain about that one. A lot changed, but maybe it wasn’t all bad.

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

    When Kal arrived at the scene patrol cars and officers were nearby blocking access to part of the street. There was an ambulance, a woman wrapped in a blanket sitting and cry inside. No one was present in the back of a cop car, so there had been no arrest. When Kal landed a detective greeted him.

“It’s good to see you, Superman. I’m detective Joseph, the one in charge here.”

“Well, detective, what’s the situation?”

“Double homicide. We got a call reporting gunfire heard from the house behind you. Two officers came to investigate, house is owned by Katty Ramsey. She answered the door with blood on her clothes and gun in hand. She seemed very distraught and explained what had happened. Given what she said, we’re unsure how to proceed”

“Can I speak with her?”

“Yeah, I think she’s calmed down now.”

    Kal went over to the ambulance, the woman noticed him and taking a deep breath, wiping away some tears.

“Katty?”

“Yes.”

“Can you tell me what happened here?”

“Yes…” She seemed scared and nervous.

“Take your time, don’t rush yourself.”

“Of course. Uh, me… and my wife, Taylor... our next door neighbor hated us. He would… scream obscenities at us… and make threats but we never thought much of it. We avoided him, but… I think he snapped… he broke into our house… and shot…”

“Take a deep breath, Katty. What happened next?”

“I saw him… and I attacked him… I didn’t know if I could take him… but I couldn’t just stand there. I managed to get the gun from him and… I shot him. I was… frozen after that, then the police showed up. I didn’t mean… it all happened so fast.”

    Kal had been listening to her heartbeat as she spoke, she seemed to be telling the truth, but he couldn’t just make a decision based on that.

“Detective.”

“Yes?”

“Does the evidence from the crime scene corroborate what Mrs. Ramsey said?”

“Well, we talked to other neighbors, they all agree that Mr. Carleton was an asshole. The gun used to commit the crime is registered to Carleton and some neighbors have footage of him breaking into the house. Mrs. Ramsey gave us more details earlier that seem to match up with the crime scene.”

“Superman…” Katty looked up at him, tears building up. “I know what I did was a crime… punishable by death, but I have two kids, I don’t want them growing up without either of their mothers. Please… show mercy.”

“You acted in self defense.” Kal said. “Your home was attacked and your life was under threat. You rid this world of another criminal and avenged your wife. You have done nothing wrong and you will not be punished for your actions. I’ll make sure you get all the help you need.”

“Thank you.”

    Kal stayed for a while longer, leaving his report for the police before heading back to the Tower. When he returned he found Adam with Bruce.

“Adam, is everything alright?”

“Yes. I simply needed information and came to Batman. I am not interrupting anything am I?”

“No, I just got back from some business. How is Kahndaq?”

“Thriving.”

“That’s good to hear. I will be seeing you later this week right?”

“Of course.”

    Batman handed Adam a thumb drive. Adam thanked him and excused himself, returning home. Once he was gone Kal asked to see what information he had taken, simple profiles on some individuals.

“Bruce, take a step back from crime monitoring. I want you to have a report on the Insurgency for the meeting. They have to be planning something and I want a proper update for everyone.”

“As you wish, Kal-El.”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

“You know how this goes, Bruce. Behave yourself.”

“I will, Kal-El.”

“Good.”

    Moments when the fog lifted were rare, and not at all liberating, but these times were different. Most of the time the Legioners were spread around the globe, in charge of certain areas and dealing with other issues they chose to take on. They were rarely all present at the Tower at once, the only exception was the monthly meetings the Legion held to update everyone on what one another has been doing.

    When those meetings happened Bruce was given some freewill, but still kept on a tight leash. Kal only did that because Bruce needed to properly communicate with everyone, verbally that is. Kal and Bruce had their only little connection that didn’t necessarily require them to speak out loud, it was a bit one sided though. Although, Bruce did appreciate the freedom, even if it felt like he was just moved to a slightly bigger cage.

    Kal took a moment to appreciate the little spark of life in Bruce’s eyes, he did miss it. He kissed him then the two made their way to the conference room in the Tower, a round table that seats eight in the center. The others had been making small talk but stopped when Kal and Bruce entered. It seemed like everyone was present but one seat was empty.

“Who are we missing?” Kal asked.

“No one.”

    Damian walked into the room, taking his seat at the table. With everyone present the meeting began. Wonder Woman mainly dealt with any Legion issue in the Americas, Superman providing assistance when necessary. Black Adam was stationed near Kahndaq, so Africa. Raven watched over Europe, Cyborg kept tabs on Asia, and Hawkgirl flies over Australia. They each had their own army of enforcers to command to help keep the peace in their area.

    Batman stayed at the Legion Tower, monitoring the planet. Superman stayed with him to make sure there were no incidents, as well as making sure he was always available to help other Legioners if needed or respond to other matters that required his attention. Nightwing was actually in charge of hunting down the Insurgency. He followed any lead he had. When the other insurrectionists were arrested he was the one who interrogated them. After all, he was the best man for the job.

“So the Insurgency has been gathering weapons and support over the last two months. They must be planning something big.” Shiera said.

“And some bases had traces of kryptonite.” Damian added. “Whatever it is they’re planning, they will be targeting you this time, Superman.”

“It’s disconcerting.” Kal said.

“They’re not aiming to kill you.” Bruce said. “You are the core of this ship, you keep the balance. If you were to lose your powers it would be as if the core has been damaged which would have catastrophic repercussions. The Insurgency is well aware of that, or else they would have made a move long ago. If anything the plan must be to subdue you.”

“But where is the kryptonite coming from?” Adam asked. “What was left on this Earth has been destroyed. Are they traveling to other worlds to get it?”

“Unlikely.” Rachel said. “Zatanna has her hands full maintaining their little pocket dimension. She can’t spare the power to travel to alternate realities. It’s why we haven’t seen her in months.”

“The source of the kryptonite is Firestorm.” Bruce cut in. “At the moment he is our biggest threat.”

“Firestorm?” Damian scoffed. “That’s just a kid and an old man sharing a body. Neither have combat experience and aren’t a threat to us.”

“It’s their ability that makes them a threat. They can create an infinite amount of kryptonite, along with any other resources the Insurgency might need.”

“So if we remove him we deal a major blow to the insurrection.” Shiera said. “We just need to find him.”

“Which hasn’t been easy.” Cyborg added. “Just like Zatanna, we haven’t seen him. They know he’s important, they won’t just send him out.”

“Raven, is there no way to find their pocket dimension?” Kal asked.

“I’m afraid not. That kind of magic is very powerful, but I can assure you it won’t last. Keeping that pocket dimension stable is draining Zatanna’s life force, it will eventually kill her and collapse.”

“We can’t just wait for that to happen.” Diana said. “And they won’t either.”

“Which means this stalemate will end.” Bruce added. “Going by the fact that they have been gathering weapons and support, they must know their time is running out. We have to be ready. For starters, authorities have been tasked with questioning civilians within a twenty mile radius of each base. And I want all of you to have two enforcers with you at all times. Firestorm is a level one threat, if he is spotted, contact the Legion and engage. If we get rid of him, we’ll be one step closer to ending the Insurgency.”

“Those are all the matters we’ve needed to discuss.” Kal said. “Is there anything else? No? Then we are adjourned.”

    The members of the Legion cleared out, Diana needed to speak to Kal so the two stepped out for a moment. Damian stuck around for a moment.

“I don’t need bodyguards, father.”

“I am well aware that you can take care of yourself, but, I don’t want to take any chances. Our enemies are getting desperate for victory, anything is possible.”

“I am more capable than my enemies. If you’re concerned over losing me I assure you, you won’t.”

“Then at least put my mind at ease, son. Keep two enforcers with you, if they die protecting you, then they served their purpose.”

“Fine, but when this is over, I won’t be needing them.”

“I know.”

“Keep me updated on the Insurgency.”

“I will.”

    Damian left, and Kal returned to the room so it was just him and Bruce. Kal hugged Bruce from behind, kissing his neck.

“You did so good today.” Kal chuckled “I kinda miss when you act all bossy, giving orders, no one daring to question the great big bat, my bat.”

“I’m glad I pleased you, Kal-El.”

“No, no, tell me you love me.”

    Bruce closed his eyes, turning his head away from Kal. That bit of defiance was met with a tight grip on his chin, forcing him to turn his head back around.

“Look at me, Bruce.” Kal commanded. “Open your eyes, and look at me.”

    Bruce slowly opened his eyes, seeing Kal’s anger and his red eyes. He was forced onto his knees, a fistful of his hair being grabbed and making him look up at Kal, the red glow slowly faded.

“You were doing so well until now. I thought maybe this could be a normal thing, that I could trust you to… think for yourself a bit more. Clearly I was wrong. You need me to tell you what’s right and wrong, and I need you to obey my every command.”

“I’m sorry, Kal-El.”

“I know you are, but I can’t trust you like this. I’m afraid your actions warrant punishment.”

    The device on Bruce’s head glowed, he let out a groan. He instinctively reached up to the device but Kal grabbed his hands and held them down.

“No, no, don’t do that. Just relax, everything’s okay, Bruce.” He watched the little spark fade away from Bruce’s eyes. “Everything’s just fine. Now, since you did so well before, I was thinking we could spend the rest of the day at the fortress, and have some fun. While I also make sure your back to my liking.”

    He kissed Bruce, smiling when he felt him kiss back. The two returned to the fortress, it was getting late, but the two already had plans for the night and it would be a long one.

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

“This is it people. We get one shot at this, if we fail, it’s all over.”

    All the members of the Insurgency were gathered to go over their plan one last time before executing it. Their bases being discovered did create a minor set back, but now they were ready. Barbara had gone over the plan multiple times and final felt confident with what she had.

“Our mission remains the same, Batman. As we know, he rarely makes public appearances, and when he does, Superman is always nearby. Which means our best chance at getting to him is when he’s alone. He’s not out on the field so he must be in the Tower, which makes sense, after our last attempt at rescuing him Superman’s kept a close eye on him.”

“Most Legion members are spread across the globe.” Zatanna said. “The only two who are always at the tower are Superman and Batman, our intel tells us Superman leaves at times but Batman never does. That works in our favor.”

“We split into eight teams.” Canary continued. “Seven are tasked with keeping a Legioners attention, and will have have back up to deal with enforcers. The other gets Batman.”

“I’ll deal with my little brother.” Jason commented. “Simple enough.”

“I’ll take on Cyborg.” Oliver said. “ I got everything I need in my quiver”

“Keeping Raven occupied should be no trouble.” Barry added.

“I’ve fought Black Adam before.” Hal said. “He’ll be easy.”

“Me and some of my joker boys can easily deal with bird girl.” Harley laughed.

“Blue Beetle and I can keep Wonder Woman busy.” Batgirl said. “All our attacks have to be simultaneous. Once you’ve engaged with your target, call it in, then Canary makes her move to get Superman’s attention and get him away from the Tower.”

“Once I’ve engaged with him, Firestorm comes in to help.” Canary commented.

“Then it’s my turn to make a move.” Zatanna said. “While the rest of you keep the Legioners busy, Catwoman and I will break into the Tower, find Batman and bring him back here. Once we have him, I’ll get the rest of you.”

“One question thought.” Jaime cut in. “How are you getting into the Tower? Doesn’t that place have defenses against magic?”

“It does, but not the dead.”

“What?”

“I found a spell, in one of Constantine’s old books. It will allow me and Catwoman to… become ghosts. Technically speaking we’ll be dead, meaning we can just walk right into the Tower, we won’t be picked up on any security camera or seen by any living being. Once we find Batman, I’ll lift the spell and we’ll get him out. Although, we’ll have to find him within five minutes, if I don’t reverse the spell before that it becomes permanent.”

“You tell me this now?” Selina questioned. “Won’t change my mind about going with you if that’s why you mentioned it.”

“So this is just in and out?” Firestorm asked.

“Yes. If we do this right, it should take us less than thirty minutes. We know where each Legioner is so you will be deployed nearby. Are you guys ready?” Everyone agreed in their own way. “Then get some rest, tomorrow we head out early.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Look, I’m not saying I don’t trust the plan.”

“But you don’t trust the plan.”

Jaime and Jason shared a room in the hideout. They had been trying to get some sleep before tomorrow but were having trouble. It was an all hands on deck mission in the morning, and both rarely went out into the field, so it’s no surprise they were nervous.

“We barely have the numbers to do this.” Jason said. “And we’re not even trying to take down the Legion. Zatanna has a way into the Tower, why don’t we all just break in and destroy it.”

“We can’t just destroy the Tower dude. It’s like in the middle of Metropolis, innocent people would get hurt and who knows what would happen to all the enforcers. They’re being controlled by kryptech, if we destroy the Tower we either set them free or kill them. I know some of them are bad guys but still.”

“That’s not what I mean. I mean…”

“I know what you mean. I’d like this to be over too. I want to go home, I miss my parents.”

“Me too. I figured I could still have my life and be a hero, but this isn’t living. We’re hiding in freaking pocket dimension cause it isn’t safe for us on our own planet.”

“That’s the Legions fault.”

“I know.” Jason went quiet for a moment. “Do you think the Legion would let us go back home… if we like, surrender.”

“I don’t know. I think they’d always see us as a threat. You can’t get rid of your powers and I can’t ditch the scarab. You’d have to join them if you ever wanna go home.”

“That’s more of an option for you man. I need Stein and I don’t think he’d agree to switching sides.”

“Sorry, I mean, not like I would switch sides anyway. I don’t want to fight you guys.”

“I don’t want to fight you either.”

“What I want to know.” Jaime said. “Is why we haven’t asked Aquaman for help. He’s got an army, I mean, he’s not with the Legion, right?”

“I wondered that too, Batgirl told me Aquaman is neutral. The Legion agreed to leave him and Atlantis alone as long as he doesn’t stand against them. Asking for his help is an option, but not until we’re sure we can win or else he’d just be putting his kingdom in danger.”

“And we can’t do that without Batman?”

“World’s finest detective remember. If anyone can take down the Legion it’s him. He led the Insurgency before and took down Superman’s old regime.”

“He brought over heroes from another universe.”

“He only needed them to get a weapon, but things got more complicated.”

“It ended with Superman vs Superman.”

“How come we haven’t done that anyway?”

“Done what exactly?” Jaime questioned.

“Asked those heroes for help again.”

“We shouldn’t rely on others to solve our problems. Besides we have no way of getting to another universe. We’re on our own.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Look, hermano, you just have to have faith. When we get Batman back things will be over quickly. He knows how the Legion operates, he knows all their weak spots. You’ll see, we’ll be back home in no time.”

“You really believe we’ll rescue him?”

“I do, I’m just worried about the price we’ll pay.”

“At this point I don’t think any price is to high, we’re kinda desperate aren’t we.”

“You can say that.”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

Everyone was in the armory, gearing up for the mission. It was quiet, there wasn’t much to say. The stakes were high and they’d all have to be holding their own against their enemies. The mission was supposed to be quick, but things could always go wrong.

“Alright people.” Zatanna got everyone’s attention. “It’s time to move. Report in once you’ve engaged with your target and be careful.”

Zatanna created six portals, giving direction for the first few that were going out. Once they were through the portals shut and the wait began. There was no going back.

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

Shiera smiled for the camera, taking a picture with a young girl who wore a plastic replica of her helmet. Children always seemed to enjoy her presence, and with the peace the Legion brought she could always make the time to greet her little fans.

Afterwards she flew off, enjoying the sun on her skin. She found a high place to rest and enjoy the view. The place was always rather beautiful, although she wasn’t allowed to enjoy it for long. Her vision was suddenly clouded by green smoke and she was falling.

“Yo, bird brain! Care to dance.”

Shiera caught herself, looking around to see who dared to attack her. It wasn’t long before she honed in on the laughter.

“Clown!”

“Remember me? Glad to hear it.” Harley chucked another grenade at Shiera. “Makes this a lot easier.”

Shiera caught the grenade and crushed it in her hand. She noticed the bits inside of it, kryptonite. She called the Legion.

“Hawkgirl to Tower. Batman I-”

Another grenade knocked her off balance, then she was bombarded by more from all sides.

“Eyes on me bridie. I gotta say I like the new armor, purple looks nice on ya, but I think I’ll take your wings as a souvenir.”

“How about I take your head!”

“Disgusting, but I want to see you try!”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

“What does a guy gotta do to get some attention around here.”

Oliver broke into a lab, making his way to the security room and shutting of their system disabling. Once the alarms had sounded the people cleared out, now he just had wait. He felt dirty for breaking the law, he was used to being on the other side. It was quiet as he walked around, but then an explosion threw him off his feet.

“Damn, was hoping for someone prettier." Oliver said as he got up. "But I’ll settle on you.”

“It’s been a while, I see you’re finally embracing your criminal ways.”

“I’m not criminal Victor, that’s just what you tell the world. You’re the real villain here.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“Certainly not your new color scheme. Purple is not a good look on you.”

Oliver dropped a smoke bomb in the room. He really wasn’t looking forward to the fight, but he had a job to do. He fired some arrows at Victor, hearing a few land and others exploded, the room filling with green smoke. 

“Kryptonite? Cyborg to Tower-”

An arrow pierced through his shoulder, glowing green. He broke it and pulled out the arrow, throwing it on the ground.

“You won’t be getting away.” Victor said. “That’s a promise.”

“Pinky swear?”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

“Only cowards run!”

“Don’t go throwing around names like that.”

Barry sped around Rachel, landing a blows every other second. She did well to avoid a few, but she couldn’t stay on the ground. She flew up but the speedster was quick to follow, running up a building and tackling her. She managed to slam him on the ground, creating a crater.

“You rely too much on your speed.”

“Rude, so why don’t we talk about something else, like your new look. Purple’s always been your color but the armor stuff, not a good look.”

Barry activated a grenade and threw it up before speeding away. The explosion threw Rachel into a building. As soon as Barry had been spotted she had the area evacuated, that way no one would be put in harms way. She made her way out, realizing what the green smoke really was.

“Raven to Tower, I’m-”

She was thrown off her feet, crashing into another building. Barry busted the nearest fire hydrant and channeled the water to soak Rachel. She used her powers to shield herself and get into the air.

“We used to be on the same side.”

“And I regret it everyday. I’d tell you it’s not to late to do the right thing, but I doubt that’s true.”

“You betrayed us Flash, that’s unforgivable, which is why I won’t feel bad when I put you six feet under.”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

“You know I thought I’d see you sooner.”

Hal had been flying around, waving at the people below, waiting for his opponent. When he was struck down by lightning he knew he had what he came for. He left a quick message for the others then focused all his attention on Adam.

“Count yourself lucky to even be in my presence.”

“I should right? You’re still royalty or something like that.”

“Don’t waste your breath, these are your lasts.”

“Ominous, doesn’t sound like you, but hey, how about you and me go another round.”

“You will lose.”

“Can you bet on that?”

Adam came down on Hal, but his vision was then impaired by the sudden green smoke. He noticed the glow it carried. He was about to contact the Tower when he was punched in the face by a giant glove. He recovered quickly.

“I was told I have a killer right hook.”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

“So, you’re the one who killed big brother and let’s dad be a slave to Superman just so you can have his approval. Pathetic.”

“You’re one to talk. I’m sure you’ve also sought my father’s approval.”

“Your father? You’re the one who abandoned him.”

“You did so first.”

“I was murdered you little shit. I didn’t leave him by choice. He must be so disappointed in you.”

“I disagree.”

Jason fired at the brat, jumping down into the alley. It wasn’t long before the two were throwing punches at each other. They were evenly matched, so they’d have to get creative. In order to catch his breath Jason dropped a smoke bomb, basking in the green before getting up to a roof, Damian was waiting for him.

“I’m no kryptonian. Your little smoke bomb won’t affect me.”

“Can’t be too careful now, never know when that psycho will be around.” Jason reload his pistol. “Tell me something, how could you side with Superman? You’ve always been about blood, hating me and Grayson for calling Bruce father because we weren’t his sons by birth. You betrayed your own kin, letting him be turned into a mindless puppet.”

“You’re wrong. Superman has give my father clarity. Allowing him to understand his mistakes and redeem himself. He’s the one who has created peace on this planet, you’re just one of the last loose ends to tie up. If my father is disappointed in anyone, it would be you.”

“We’re both killers kid. I just get to play the sympathy card with dear old dad.”

“My grandfather should have let you rot in the ground.”

“I heard that’s what he’s doing now, maybe you should join him.”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

“What if this doesn’t work. What if she doesn’t come, what if we’re just wasting time.”

“Beetle, calm down.” Barbara said. “We just need to get her attention. Wait here for my signal.”

Barbara swung down, setting off some explosives, nothing too dangerous. She perched herself on a rooftop, tossing around a smoke bomb.

“You must have a death wish.”

“Quiet the opposite in fact.”

She set off the smoke bomb and jumped down. Diana tried to catch the girl with her lasso but missed. She flew through the smoke, quickly realizing what it was. 

“Wonder Woman to the Tower. I’ve spotted Batgirl, she has-”

Diana was hit from behind, crashing into the streets below. She looked up to see Blue Beetle flying down, stapling her to the ground. She easily broke free and flew up to meet him. An explosion threw her off course.

“No going back now.”

“You’re doing great, Beetle.” She gave him a reassuring smile. “Batgirl to base, I’ve made contact with my target. Proceed with the mission.”

“Um, she’s coming right for us, and she looks pissed.”

“Don’t get caught and stay close.”

“You got it boss.”

The two scattered and Diana followed Barbara down. At this point she knew Kal and Bruce were aware of her situation. She had a responsibility to rid the world of criminals, and she was now facing some of the worst. She could not let them get away.

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

“What do you mean their weapons have kryptonite!”

Kal had Bruce pinned against a wall in the control center. Moments ago things had been peaceful, but suddenly Brother Eye had detected kryptonite in six locations across the globe. A few calls from other Legioners were cut short, causing concern. It wasn’t long before Bruce figured out all the kryptonite detected had to do with the insurrection.

“As a precaution it seems the insurrectionists have integrated kryptonite in their weapons, Kal-El.”

“This is your fault!”

Kal threw Bruce across the room, screaming, the sudden chaos creating frustration within him. He looked at the monitor, seeing how each Legioner was engaged in battle with the Insurgency. He felt like everything was falling apart.

“If you had just joined me from the start none of this would have ever happened! There would have been no Insurgency, there would be no threat!”

He flew over to Bruce, grabbing him and lifting him up in the air. Bruce had blood dripping from his mouth, his breathing uneven. His eyes focused on Kal, waiting for the next blow and he knew it would be devastating. Just as Kal was about to make a move an alert caught his attention. He made his way over to the control panel, dragging Bruce along.

“Black Canary has been spotted.” He lifted Bruce up to face him. “I’ll deal with you later.” 

Kal threw Bruce in his seat, the tendrils connecting to his mind. He screamed out, tears running down his cheeks. Kal making, and allowing, him to feel some pain for once in months.

“Keep monitoring the situation. Send reinforcements to everyone, I don’t want prisoners. I’ll deal with Canary.”

He was on his way out, anger fueling him, but when he heard Bruce speak he stopped. His anger died down a bit and he flew back over, intrigued.

“Kal-El…” Bruce said between breaths, currently fighting Kal’s orders. “She’ll have… kryptonite.”

Kal couldn’t help but smile. “I know, but I’ll be alright. You designed my suit after all, lead lined remember. A little kryptonite won’t hurt.”

“Kal-El…”

“I have to go, Bruce. I’ll be fine, just help the others. We'll talk later.”

He wiped away the tears and planted a gentle kiss on Bruce’s lips, getting a taste of his blood. Kal stayed a moment longer, looking into the Bruce’s eyes before flying off.

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

    Dinah was walking through the streets. She was instantly recognized, people running away from her. It wasn’t long before Superman arrived, landing a ways in front of her. Those around quickly left the scene.

“The last time we saw each other, you lost something.”

“I don’t need it to take you down.” She pulled out a kryptonite blade. 

“I’ll give you one chance to surrender, Dinah. I suggest you take it, or you’ll lose something greater this time.”

“I’m not afraid to die.”

“That’s good to hear.”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

“Our turn. You up for this?”

“Of course.”

Zatanna had just received confirmation that Dinah had gotten Superman’s attention. Firestorm was nearby, waiting for her signal, which meant it was time for Zatanna and Catwoman to break into the Tower.

“You’re going to feel a tingle.”

“Just kill me already.”

Zatanna opened a portal and then cast her spell. For a moment both girls felt sick but it quickly passed. The two went through the portal finding themselves flying above Metropolis, the Tower right under them. Selina yelled and grabbed Zatanna.

“Relax, we’re ghosts, we can fly. Now come on, we’re on a clock.”

Selina got the hang of her spirit state and the two flew into the Tower. They split up, looking around for Bruce. It was a bit strange for both to be there, especially since they couldn’t interact with anything. Despite the seriousness of the situation Selina was having fun flying around.

“Where are you, Bruce? We’ve come to save you.”

Nothing could hurt or see her but when she turned a corner and saw these creatures walking towards her she got scared. She stumbled through a wall, then relaxed, composing herself. She looked around and saw all the screens then noticed Bruce sitting in front of them.

“Bruce!”

She rushed over, joy filling her, but it was quickly shot down. When she saw Bruce she gasped, horrified by what she had found. She screamed for Zatanna, knowing she was the only one who could hear her at the moment. 

“What have they done to you Bruce?”

She caressed his face, even if she couldn’t touch him. Looking into his eyes was the worse part, there was nothing behind them, he was like a porcelain doll. She couldn’t look at him for too long, her attention turning to the screens. Zatanna came into the room.

“You found him.”

“Yes and we have to go, now! He’s sent reinforcements to everyone!”

“He?” Zatanna came over and saw Bruce, also horrified by the state he was in. “What did they do to him?”

“We’ll have to figure that out later. We need to get him and go.”

“Right. When I undo the spell you get those… tendrils off of him and the device, I’ll open the portal.”

“Got it.”

Zatanna took a deep breath and reversed the spell, the two were alive once again and Selina wasted no time in freeing Bruce. She saw life slowly come back into his eyes. She smiled, helping him up. The portal was open and the two helped him through. When they were at their base Bruce collapsed.

“Get him to the medbay and stay with him.”

“Of course, now bring the others home.”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

Kal’s suit could protect him from kryptonite. The bit Dinah had didn’t really have an effect on him. She was really at a disadvantage against him. He toyed with her, staying on the ground and dodging her attacks. He had trained with his bat after all.

“Has vengeance consumed you?”

“It consumed you!”

He kept up the game for a while longer before disarming her. He threw the blade to the side, pinning Dinah to the ground with his boot.

“You were foolish to think you could stop me. My suit can protect me from that little bit of kryptonite you had.”

Dinah struggled under him for a moment before she screamed. Nothing happened though, it was normal, and it made Kal chuckle.

“That was quiet tragic to hear.”

“It wasn’t for you.”

“Huh?”

Kal was tackled off Dinah. When he recovered he saw Firestorm helping her back on her feet. He glared, using his heat vision but it was deflected.

“A little bit of kryptonite won’t hurt, how about a storms worth?”

Firestorm flew up into the air, creating kryptonite hail and having it rain down on Superman. He took cover, but he knew he’d soon be feeling the effects of the kryptonite. For the time being he was alone, all the others had enforcers with them but not him. He called for reinforcements but then he felt that something was wrong.

Kal felt Bruce disconnect from the ship, then their connection was gone entirely. He was concerned for a moment, but then he pieced it all together. When he realized what had happened he turned his hands to a fist, his eyes burning red. He ripped away part of the ground, throwing it at Dinah and Firestorm.

He took to the skies, all the kryptonite was on the ground, so he’d have to stay in the air. The other two were separated by his attack, Kal charging at Firestorm. He grabbed him and threw him against concrete with enough force to make a crater. He then landed atop him, making the crater deeper and seeing him cough up blood. He unleashed his heat vision upon Firestorm, screaming in pain and rage.

Dinah made her way over, getting Kal’s attention, kryptonite blade back in hand. He noticed her approaching and grabbed the blade, his blood dripping to the floor. He ripped it away from Dinah and threw it, grabbing her by her throat and flying up, suffocating her. Firestorm recovered and flew up after the two. When he got close Kal dropped Dinah, his attention back on the other.

As Dinah fell she saw the other two engaged in battle. Then she saw Superman’s fist go through Firestorm. She screamed, helplessness and pain coursing through her. She knew the ground was approaching but she didn’t care, she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact but it never came.

She landed against something soft. When she opened her eyes she noticed she was back in the base, currently laying in a baseball glove made by Hal. The portal above her closed and she was placed on the floor. Oliver came over to her and helped her to her feet.

“Where… Jason and Martin?”

“I’m sorry, Dinah.”

Oliver pulled Dinah into a hug. She didn’t cry, she didn’t say anything, still processing what had happened. Zatanna had opened up another portal, pulling Jason through. Once he was back she collapsed. Hal and Barry rushed to her side.

“Where’s Bruce?” Jason asked.

“Medbay, and it’s bad.” Hal said.

“What the fuck do you mean it’s bad?”

Jason ran off without another word. When he got to the medbay he heard screams. He walked in to see Selina and Barbara trying to restraint Bruce, he was screaming in agony.

“What the fuck is going on!”

“Help us restrain him!” Barbara yelled.

He went over to help, holding down Bruce as they strapped him down to the bed.

“What’s wrong with him!?”

“He’s in pain.” Selina said.

“I can see that!”

“That’s not what she means!”

“Give him a sedative for fucks sake!”

“I can’t do that.”

“Why not!? Are we hearing the same thing?”

“He hasn’t felt pain in months, its all been blocked and its been built up. Not that he’s free he’s going to experience all that pent up pain at once. He has to feel all that, sedating him would be blocking the pain again, the best we can do is painkillers.”

“How long is he going to be like this?”

“I have no idea. A few days… maybe a week.”

“Are you fucking kidding me!” 

    Jason punched a wall, leaving a mark. Bruce was restrained and had stopped screaming, the painkillers having kicked in. He was still tossing around though, like he was caught in a bad dream.

“We lost Firestorm.”

“What?” Barbara questioned.

“When I got back Zatanna passed out. Dinah was alone and in shock, you do the math.”

“No… Jaime’s in his room… I don’t think…” 

“Who’s gonna tell him then?”

It was quiet for a moment.

“I will.” Barbara said. “You two stay with Bruce, just in case.”

“We will.”

“Good luck.”

Barbara took off her mask, making her wait to Jaime’s room. She stood outside the door for a minute before she knocked. Jaime opened the door he looked at her then his gaze fell to the floor.

“Jaime-”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter is a bit weird, kinda jumps around, I just wanted to include lil snips of each fight, but over all I think this chapter's fun cause it's like a step back from Kal and Bruce, and with how it ended, well, I'm excited to write their reactions. I'm a just say neither of them are going to be happy.


	4. Chapter 4

“Kal-El!”

    Bruce jumped awake, screaming out Kal-El’s name. It took him a moment to become aware of his surroundings. Barry standing next to the bed, looking concerned.

“Are you okay, Bruce?”

“I… I thought… I was in the fortress.” Bruce grabbed his head. “Where am I?”

“You’re safe.”

“Any more vague, Allen?”

“Glad to see you’re still you. You’re in our medbay.”

“Pocket dimension or on Earth?”

“Pocket dimension.”

“Of course. What… what happened?”

“That’s kinda complicated. I should probably go tell the others you’re-”

“Can you not answer a simple question?”

    Bruce noticed he wasn’t really wearing anything, except briefs. His eyes locked on the symbol on his chest, he pulled up the bed sheet to cover it.

“We got you out of the Legion a few days ago.”

“A few days?”

“Three days.”

“I don’t remember…”

“I’m going to go get Barbara. She can probably explain all this better than I can.”

    Barry sped off, leaving Bruce alone with his thoughts, something he hadn’t been able to do in months. He looked around, he was the only one in the medbay. He yanked the sheet off himself, looking at all the marks. Everything hurt but he didn’t really want to stay in bed. He pulled out the IV and removed the heart monitor.

    When he got out of bed he collapsed to the floor. He got himself on his hands and knees, realizing he was shaking. He took a deep breath, there was a flash of red when he closed his eyes. He yelled falling back and hitting himself with the bed. He rubbed the back of his head, actually feeling pain for once, then he heard the door open.

“What the hell are you doing?”

    Barbara walked in, standing over him, arms crossed.

“I’m admiring this well polished floor.”

“Sure you are. You should know you’re in no position to be moving around.”

“You can’t tie me down.”

“Wanna bet. Come on, back in bed.”

    She helped Bruce back on the bed, then looked him over.

“How are you feeling?”

“Everything hurts, which is a good start.”

“Figured.”

“What happened? Barry told me I’ve been here for three days, but I’ve only been conscious for a few minutes.”

“Why do you think you hurt all over? You’ve been under some serious pain killers and tossing about for the last two days.You’ve only recently calmed down.”

“Sounds about right, despite what it is, it’s nice to have that feeling again.”

“Well it’s good to have you back, but you need more time to recover.”

“I’m fine.”

“You were on the floor when I walked in. Look, Bruce, you need rest and you know it. Everyone here needs you at full strength.”

“Of course you do, but that doesn’t change anything.”

“About what?”

“About what you all did. It was suicide.”

“I’m more than happy to take a scolding from you once you’re on your feet. Sleep, you’re safe, and we’re here if you need us.”

“Then don’t go taking on more reckless endeavors.”

“Promise, we’re all under house arrest until further notice.”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

    Getting some sleep wasn’t as easy as it sounded, not when your plagued by nightmares. Whenever Bruce closed his eyes a lot of bad things happened. He suddenly felt like Kal’s hands were wrapped around his throat, the kryptonian’s voice echoing in his mind, yelling. Then the pain, the panic would fade, and there would be a gentler touch, a loving touch, accompanied by soft words and apologies.

    It would go back and forth, pain and pleasure, it made him restless. After a few hours he gave up on trying to get some actual sleep. He took a deep breath and got out of bed, this time having the resolve to remain on his feet. He noticed a fresh change of clothes by the bed. He took those and made his way to the shower.

    At first he just stood under the shower head, but then he remembered he was on his own and had to clean himself up. When he got out of the shower he averted his eyes from the mirror, not wanting to look at himself for longer than he had to. Every step felt strange but he couldn’t help but feel like something was missing.

    The place was so quiet, just like the fortress. Despite being told he was safe he couldn’t really believe it. He made his way out of the medbay, using the time to explore and memorize the layout of the base. There wasn’t really much to see, after all he knew the place had an expiration date. When he turned a corner he froze. Kal-El stood before him, somewhat transparent. Bruce immediately knew he wasn’t real, but the fear was.

_“Bruce, what are you doing?” Kal grabbed his hands. “Come back home.”_

“You’re not real… you’re not really here.”

_“I miss you.”_

“Bruce?”

    Another voice brought him back to reality. Bruce turned around to see Zatanna approaching him. He looked back but Kal was gone, he was relieved.

“I went to go check on you in the medbay but you were gone.”

“I don’t like staying in bed for too long.”

“Well it’s good to see you on your feet.”

“Good to be on my feet, how are you?”

“I should be asking you that.”

“I’m fine, but you’re the one who keeps this place running.”

“It’s not as big of a burden as everyone thinks. I’m doing alright.”

“Might I ask, what happened to my suit?”

“Oh, um, we got it off you and then discarded it. Barbara said it was a bad idea to keep it here since the kryptech in it would probably allow it to be tracked. We do have your old stuff in your room.”

“Good. We shouldn’t waste anymore time. Can you gather the others?”

“Sure, we’ll meet you in the conference room.”

“Five minutes.”

    Bruce easily found his room. He found one of his old suits, staring at for a while before getting it on. Before he put the cowl on he looked at himself in the mirror. It didn’t feel right, a lot didn’t. There were still things he needed to figure out, but for now he could put on the mask and pretend everything was alright.

    When he got to the conference room he was instantly aware of the dread in the air. No one was talking, just keeping to themselves. A quick sweep of the room allowed him to understand those feelings, and for his own to being to develop. Despite the atmosphere he knew where he needed to start.

“What you all did, was reckless beyond belief.”

“We did what we had to.” Hal said.

“You gambled with your lives! If one thing, just one thing, had gone wrong, you’d all be dead.”

“We knew the risks.” Oliver added. “We all know the risk we take when we set foot outside this base.”

“You lost, sacrificed, one of your heavy hitters in an attempt to rescue me. I am in no way of equal value to Firestorm.”

“You’re right, you’re not.” Jaime said. “You’re greater. You know the Legion, how they operate, what their weak points are. You’ve taken down Superman before, and you can do it again. So don’t let that sacrifice be in vain.”

“Bruce.” Barry spoke up. “We risked everything to get you back because we know we can’t do this without you. This is an all or nothing situation, we know the danger.”

Bruce sighed. “I want a list of all the resources we have at our disposal as well as an estimate of how many people are with us. And I want a casualty report. Zatanna a word.”

    The two stepped out of the room.

“I understand you may not want to worry the others but I know how this works. This place is killing you, so unless you expect to die with it I need to know how much more time we have.”

“Two weeks at best, maybe three if I push it.”

“Don’t. You’ve had other bases on Earth, do you have a place to go for when this hideout is no longer an option.”

“On occasion we’ve used an old base underneath Gotham. Barbara’s been working on it to make it more secure. She thinks it will be ready by the end of the week.”

“Well once it is we need to start moving resources. We can’t afford to lose you.”

“Alright, I’ll give Barbara an update, maybe she can finish sooner.”

    After getting up to date with everything in the Insurgency it was time to train. He wasn’t rusty but he had to get used to being in full control of his actions again. His current injuries also slowed him down a bit, he was fighting through the pain but eventually it became too much.

_“This isn’t right, Bruce.” Kal placed a hand on his shoulder. “You need to come home.”_

    Bruce punched the wall, cracking it. His hand was throbbing but he didn’t care. The absence of pain had practically made him crave it now that he could feel it again. He retired to his room, covering up the mirror. There was a lot of pressure on him and for a moment he missed the peace of the Legion.

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

“Superman.”

    Diana made her way to the training room. No one was happy with what had happened, and of course the person who was taking it the worse was Kal. She walked into the room to see Kal pummelling Grundy, and a body off to the side. She investigated only to find Bane, dead.

“Superman.” She was ignored. “Kal-El.”

    In the blink of an eye she was slammed against a wall, hand around her throat and a burning red glow in her face.

“Don’t call me that.”

“How else… was I going… to get your… attention.”

    Kal released Diana, apologizing for his actions. She wasn’t upset, knowing what would happen if she said his name, only Bruce was allowed to say it.

“You haven’t slept, you need to rest, Superman.”

“I’ll rest when Bruce is back where he belongs, with me.”

“You’re not going to get any closer to bringing him home if you spend all your time here.”

“How then? We still don’t even know how those criminals broke in and kidnapped Bruce!”

“I’ve had Raven run a sweep. She only sensed magic in the ship when the two appeared and portaled out of here. Before that she sensed death.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“Perhaps not, but the how shouldn’t be our focus here. The public is still waiting on an official report on what happened.”

“How many casualties.”

“None on our side or innocent civilians. A few injured but that came about the chaos the insurrectionists created in order to get our attention. The people’s faith in us remains strong, perhaps even strengthened because of what transpired.”

“Good. Set up a press conference for this afternoon. I’ll speak about what happened and answer questions.”

“What about Bane? Unlike Grundy, he’s dead.”

“Send him to Ivy, I’ve heard she enjoys nurturing her garden with corpses.”

“I figured, but I don’t understand why you’re fighting them.”

“Bruce always told me if I ever had any doubts or frustrations I could go to him for help. He was there for me, and if for whatever reason he wasn’t, he told me I should hit something to work through the issue. He said that’s what the enforcers were for, they were designed to keep the peace, so if me beating them to a bloody pulp keeps the peace, then so be it, they’re serving their purpose.”

“Just goes to show that Batman has contingencies for everything, so surely there is something for this.”

“There is, but now isn’t the right time. I’m just so worried about him, Diana. You know how he is, he doesn’t really sleep and he barely eats. He’s probably not taking care of himself properly.”

“Relax, we’ll get him back, you know we will.”

“You’re right, it’s only a matter of time before he comes home.”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

    Kal was preparing a speech for the press conference. There was nothing to hide, he just wasn’t sure how to phrase Bruce’s disappearance. He was only gone for a few days and already everything felt like it was falling apart.

“Any updates?”

    Kal had been pacing in the control room, it made him feel a bit at ease since Bruce was always there. Damian came in, clearly as upset as Kal.

“I’m afraid there’s still no sign of your father. I’m sorry.”

“You are not to blame, but those traitors will pay in blood.”

“I agree. This will not stand. Have you any new leads?”

“No. The insurrectionists have completely gone off the grid, most likely in hiding while they regain their strength.”

“Sounds right. What of the insurrectionists that were captured?”

“Not worth my time. They know nothing anway, so they’ve all been executed and sent to Arkham. I’m sure Ivy will be happy about that.”

“Don’t worry Damian.” Kal placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “We’ll get your father back.”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

    Bruce laid in bed, once again trying to sleep, and once again having no luck. He simply sat on the floor leaning against the wall. A hand caressed his cheek, he closed his eyes and leaned into the ghost touch. He looked up to see Kal.

_“You miss me, don’t you, Bruce?”_

“What… what if I do?”


	5. Chapter 5

“We need to talk.”

It didn’t take Bruce long before he was fully invested with the Insurgency. The fight between both sides had been going on for about a year now, and it had to come to an end. Bruce had updated all the information on the Legion and had quick begun planning. He was in the middle of that when Jason asked to talk with him. Bruce wasn’t really in a mood so Jason came over and shut the system down, sitting on it so Bruce couldn’t keep working.

“Alright. What is it you want to discuss?”

“Nothing in particular.” Jason took off his helmet. “You just need to slow down.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“You’ve only been here for a few days but you’re already burying yourself in work. I know you, you only do that when somethings on your mind.”

“Since when are you a therapist?”

“I don’t care to know what’s bothering you, it’s none of my business, but you need to deal with it, before you put everyone at risk.”

“I’m not going to put anyone in danger.”

“Okay I exaggerated that last part. You’ll end up putting yourself in danger and we need you. When this is all over who do you think can help restore order? The world is going to need you. So you need to get your shit together, for your own sake at least.”

“Since when do you give advice.”

“I think dying helped with my perspective on life.”

“Are we done?”

“No, you still need a break and I got questions. For starters, what the fuck is the point of the Legion? You bring world peace, and then what? You make yourselves obsolete in doing that.”

“That was the point. There would come a time when the Legion would no longer be needed on Earth, but to protect it. A scenario like the one with Brainiac could happen again.”

“You know you make it sound like they’re the good guys, like you’re on their side.”

Bruce sighed. “When those kind of ideas have been forced on you for nearly a year, it’s hard to disagree with them.”

“Is that what’s bothering you? You’re over here with us but you feel like it’s the wrong side? You don’t have to answer that.” 

“It was surprising to me you didn’t join the Legion. Damian did and you two have rather similar ideals.”

“We’re very different. He was raised a killer, I was raised better than that.” Jason was quiet for a moment. “I should go, let you get back to work, but… Bruce, don’t just push things off.”

“I’ll take that into consideration.”

“You better, and it’s good to have you back… dad.”

Jason grabbed his helmet and left the room. Bruce took a moment for himself. There were things he needed to figure out, but he resided to dealing with it later, there was something more pressing to focus on.

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

“You’re still here.”

Victor walked into the control room, Kal was staring at the screens, clearing waiting for Bruce to just appear.  


“Someone needs to keep watch.”

“We agreed on taking turns. You haven’t been home in days.”

“There’s no point going home… not without him.”

“You’re pushing your limits and you know it. You need to sleep, and that’s what the rest of us are here for. You’re not the only one who misses him you know.”

“I do… nothing… feels right… without him.”

“I know how you feel. Some of our old friends are now are enemies but Batman… I don’t think the Legion would be where it is without him.”

“Do you have anything to report?”

Victor sighed. “No, nothing. It’s been quiet, no insurrectionist activity since…”

“We have to stay alert, they can make their move at any moment.”

“And if you’re half dead we won’t stand a chance. I’m not telling you to leave Superman, I’m asking you let yourself rest. When the time comes the Legion, the world, is going to need you at full strength.”

“Send Grundy to the training room, I’ll work up a sweat, then get some rest.”

“Sounds good.”

“Thank you, Victor.”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

Kal felt an emptiness inside him. Ever since he bonded with Bruce, it brought them so much closer. He always knew how the other was doing, if there was ever a problem, or how they felt. It was comforting to always have Bruce in his mind, but without him it all felt wrong. Then there was the quiet, nothing was happening and every moment just built up the tension.

He was starting to fear what would happen. What would Bruce be like when they crossed paths again. A part of him hoped he’d come to his senses and come back on his own. The other part feared having to fight the man he loves. He never wanted to lose Bruce, not again, and he would do anything to get him back. As these thoughts ran through his head he beat into Grundy until his fists were shaking.

_ “That’s all you ever do, isn’t it?” _

__ Kal dropped Grundy, turning around to see Bruce. He smiled, joy filling him, and he flew over to hug Bruce but he simply past through him.

_ “You didn’t think I was real did you?” Bruce scoffed. “You’re pathetic.” _

“What do you want!?”

_ “For you to stop moping around. You want me back so badly then do something about it. You think I’ll just come back on my own?” _

“Shut up!”

Kal fired his heat vision but it did nothing. Bruce just walked towards him.

_ “Can you do nothing without me? Or do you need me that badly?” _

“Stop… Bruce, stop this.”

_ “I didn’t do anything, I’m just telling you what you need to hear. The truth.” _

“That’s not it.”

_ “Look at you. Beating Grundy every other day because you’re upset. Stop with the pity party.”  
_

“Bruce…”

_ “What? You miss me? You need me?.” _

“I do…” Kal fell to his knees, staring at the floor. “I need you back.”

_ “Then get me back.” _

__ Kal looked up but he was alone again. For a moment he felt better but just as fast as that feeling was there, it was gone. The words rang in his head and he knew more needed to be done, he couldn’t just wait around for the enemy to make a move. He made his way back to the control center.

“Cyborg. I want all the remaining insurrectionists brought to the Tower. Get Nightwing here as well, tomorrow they’ll be properly interrogated. Someone knows something, and I will find out what it is.”

“Right away.”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

“You’re avoiding him, Dinah.”

“Maybe he’s avoiding me.”

“He was in the medbay for two days, the second he was back on his feet we all pushed him into planning. I don’t think he’s avoiding you.”

“What am I supposed to say, Ollie?”

Dinah and Oliver were sparring. They weren’t allowed to leave the base, which had gotten boring, and training was one of the only ways to keep themselves busy.

“I don’t know, it’s Bruce, he’s not much of a talker.”

“Exactly. I doubt either of us want to talk about it.”

“But you can’t just ignore it either.”

“What do you want me to do? Apologize? Hey Bruce, I know you were being mind controlled to almost kill me, sorry I put you in that situation.” She pinned Oliver to the floor. “That sound right to you?”

“No… I meant more like tell him you don’t blame him.” Oliver got up. “I mean… you don’t blame him do you?”

“No, of course not. Superman made him do that, and who knows what else.”

“He probably still feels guilty about it.”

“I would…”

“Look, I just think you two need to talk. Things can’t be awkward between you two, not when we go back out there.”

“You’re right. I’ll talk to him.”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

“Bruce.”

“Dinah.”

Bruce didn’t look away from the screen, typing away. He knew the two should have spoken before but he instead focused on work. Dinah made her way in, leaning against a wall, not looking at Bruce.

“I think we need to talk.”

“You’re right.” Bruce glanced over for a moment. “I’m sorry.”

“You know… it’s not your fault right? You probably don’t rem-”

“I do. I remember everything Superman made me do. Including nearly killing you.”

“I’m not mad at you. I don’t hate you.”

“I wouldn’t blame you if you did. It was lucky you made it out alive, I’m glad you did.”

“You know, Oliver should be apologizing to you. He did shoot you with an arrow after all.”

“It was meant for Superman, I took the hit. It’s what I was programmed to do, protect him.”

“Are you still going to do that?”

Bruce took a deep breath, taking a step back from the computer. He remembered the early days of the Legion, when he fought side by side with Superman on a daily basis, all the times he took the hits to keep him safe. Then he thought of all the other injuries he’d sustain at the fortress, both brought on by love and by hate.

“I don’t kill. We’ll subdue the Legion.”

“Right… I just think we need to do something different. We subdued the One Earth regime last time, and look what happened.”

“Dinah… I understand if you want revenge, but killing them won’t do you any good.”

“I know, and I also know that locking them up won’t do us much good either.”

“I’m open to suggestions.”

“Well, when I have one I’ll share.”

“Looking forward to it.”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

Kal threw the man across the room, he watched as he coughed up blood, crawling back to the corner. Damian was sitting on the table.

“You really should start talking.”

“I swear… I don’t know anything!”

“I’ve heard that ten billion times today.”

Damian got off the table and grabbed the man’s shirt, pummeling his face. Kal stayed back and watched, then he noticed Bruce leaning against the wall next to him.

_ “Copying my tactics.” _

“They’re effective.”

_ “When it’s me. You have the right idea, just the wrong approach.” _

“Care to elaborate?”

_ “You don’t need to interrogate them this way. Information that can be useful to you may not seem like something they’d think to tell you, even if they’re being beaten to death. Your kryptech should allow you to search their memories, find something useful.” _

“That’s dangerous, the mind is a fragile thing, this would have to be done carefully.”

_ “No one ever said the interrogated needed to survive. You’re running out of time Kal-El, I thought there was nothing you wouldn’t do to get me back.” _

“There isn’t.”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

“So what exactly is the plan?” 

The team had gathered in the conference room. It had been almost a week but it seemed it was about time to make a move. Bruce had gone through many scenarios in his head and each time he came back to one conclusion.

“You use me as bait.”


	6. Chapter 6

“No fucken way.”

Jason broke the silence that had fallen in the room.

“Can you at least explain yourself first, Bruce.” Barbara asked. “Before you go wave a red flag at the Legion.”

“This whole time you’ve been missing someone besides me, Kara.”

“I thought she was locked up in Stryker’s Island?” Hal questioned.

“There’s no record of her being there.” Dinah said. “And she’s not with the Legion.”

“That’s because she was put in the Phantom Zone. She refused to join the Legion and Superman couldn’t bring himself to force her, so he locked her away in the Phantom Zone.”

“So you want us to get her out?” Oliver asked. “We can’t break into the fortress of solitude without alerting Superman.”

“I can. The fortress defenses won’t engage with me, and I’ll make sure they don’t turn on whoever is with me. Once we’re in I can make sure Superman is not alerted to our presence. In any case, if he shows up I’ll distract him, it shouldn’t take long to get Kara anyway.”

“This is still crazy.” Jason said. “It’s suicide.”

“If we are going to take down the Legion we need her. Superman has a soft spot for his cousin, we can use that.”

“Perhaps, but you’re putting yourself on the line!”

“Now before the little brat and daddy bats keep fighting, we all know how this is going to end anyway.” Harley cut in. “Who’s going to the arctic to break into Superman’s house?”

“I am.” Hal volunteered. “You’re going to need the fire power.”

“And you’re going to need a quick escape.” Flash added. “So I’m going too.”

“That works.” Bruce said.

“We’re not done talking.” Jason yelled.

“As the my team and I go retrieve Kara the rest of you are moving to the base beneath Gotham.” Bruce ignored Jason. “This base has served its purpose and we need Zatanna to start regaining her strength.”

“Bruce!”

“We’re dismissed. Hal, Barry, I will find you in a moment.”

    Everyone made their way out of the conference, leaving Bruce and Jason alone. Bruce crossed his arms and waited for Jason to speak.

“Now you’re quiet.”

“This is exactly what I was worried about. You putting yourself in danger like this. The fortress is Superman’s home, how can you expect him not to notice you breaking in. How can you be sure he won’t even be there right now?”

“I’ve been monitoring the Legion, Superman hasn’t left the Tower since you liberated me. You’ve also forgotten that I know the fortress, where do you think I have been living this whole time? I’ve always had access to the fortress systems.”

“But why are you using yourself as bait? If we lose you, we’re done. You’re here with us, you know our secrets.”

“I am a higher priority to retrieve because of all that, it would allow the rest of you to flee instead of dying, or worse.”

Jason looked at the floor. “I’ve been meaning to ask… what threat level am I?”

“Jason-”

“I wanna know. If this all goes to hell, I want to know what my fate is.”

“The Legion has classified you as a threat level two.”

“So I don’t get to die, shame, I think it’s better than what the Legion actually has planned for me.”

“You don’t have to worry about that. Everything will be fine.”

“Just don’t get yourself caught.”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

_ “You’re no good to me like this.”  _

“And you’re not real.”

_ “Then what are you going to do when you see me again?” _

Kal didn’t respond. He was connected to the ship, looking through all the live feeds, trying to find anything useful. Interrogations had given him new intel. He knew the insurrectionists were creating an underground base somewhere, meaning Zatanna would be regaining her power.

He was also now certain that ninety-five percent of civilians working with the Insurgency had been dealt with. They were either eliminated or reeducated in order to return to their lives, to their families. Those were loses but it ultimately served the greater good. His enemies were losing allies, they were being cornered and would soon be exterminated.

_ “Gonna run up to me and hug me? Think I’ll just come back into your arms? This could have all been avoided if you had followed protocol.” _

“I haven’t wanted to follow through with your contingency plan. I always felt you’d come around.”

_ “Have I? Or has your lack of strength endangered everything we’ve created?” _

“I didn’t want-”

_ “You’ve been weak.” _

“No.”

_ “Yes. I’ve always been your weakness, and you didn’t have the guts to change that!” _

“Shut up! You’re supposed to be on my side!”

_ “Am I? I’m not actually here, I’m planning on taking you down, and this Legion you’ve created. You’re not fit to rule.” _

“You-”

Kal disconnected from the ship and went to punch Bruce but stopped suddenly. He stared at the ghost of a memory before him. Something happened, Bruce smirked.

_ “Moment of truth. Will you be strong? Or weak.” _

__ Kal glared, Bruce disappearing. He took a moment then flew out of the Tower.

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

Zatanna opened a portal to leave the team in front of the fortress. The others would be moving, and she’d be ready for them when they needed their extraction. Batman led the way in, as soon as they entered Keelex approached the group.

“Welcome home, Bruce. It’s been a while, is Kal-El not with you?”

“No, and I don’t want him to know I am here with guests. We are planning a surprise for him.”

“I understand. I will not inform Kal-El of your presence. If you need anything I am here to help.”

“Thank you, Keelex.”

The robot flew off getting back to it’s work. Bruce looked around, feeling a bit weird, a rush of memories filling his head.

“Home, huh? Seems cozy.” Barry said.

“Did you think I lived in the Tower?”

“Wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case.”

“We’re wasting time, let’s get Kara and then get out.”

Bruce led them over to the vault, where they could get access to the Phantom Zone. He told them what needed to be done, and that he needed to go do something before they left. He knew they could do the job, so he made his way out and to the bedroom.

Ever since he arrived his mind, his emotions, had been a mix of good and bad. The fortress felt like home, regardless of what had happened there. He notice the bed was still made from the last time he had been there, meaning no one had been home since. A part of him actually missed being there. Although he was pulled back from his thoughts when the lights suddenly turned red.

“Shit.”

Bruce heard something approaching, he felt it. He made a fist, his gloves beginning to emanate a green glow. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, listening. When the time was right he turned around and punched Kal in the face. He heard a crash, the ground shook, and he looked back to see Kal pulling himself out of the wall.

“So much for a happy home coming.” Kal laughed. “But I’m glad to know you missed me.”

“I never said I did.”

“Then why are you here? I know you didn’t come by yourself and yet you’re all alone… in our bedroom.” He smirked. “Just admit it.”

“Admit what? It seems you haven’t even been home since I left.”

“Since you were taken. Those criminals broke into the Tower and kidnapped you.”

“Kidnapped? I think the word you’re looking for is rescued.”

Kal glared. “Don’t lie to yourself Bruce, it’s not like you.”

In the blink of an eye Kal had Bruce pinned against the wall, hand around his throat. Bruce grabbed his arm, trying to get him off but to no avail. His cowl was yanked off.

“Now that I have you back, I will not be letting you out of my sight again.”

“Don’t… make… assumptions.”

“Then I’ll make it a promise.”

Kal kissed Bruce, hard, clearly having missed him. Bruce couldn’t help but kiss back, his hands moving to caress Kal’s face. When they pulled away they were both out of breath.

“You may deny me Bruce, but you knows best, what you really want. I’ve trained you well haven’t I?”

Bruce didn’t say anything, feeling a bit guilty for his actions. There were still things he needed to figure out. Suddenly he fell to the floor, Kal out of sight, another crash. Before he could process anything Barry grabbed him taking him back to the vault.

“Are you okay?” Barry asked. “When the lights went red I went to go get you. I thought he wouldn’t find us.”

“I don’t know how he did.”

“Having a party without me I see.”

Kal flew into the room. Hal created a shield, standing in front of the other two. That only made the other laugh. Kal landed and walked over, playfully tapping the shield.

“Let me guess, you came here for Kara?”

“You locked her up!” Hal said. “Just cause she didn’t agree with your ideals.”

“Is that what you think?” Kal chuckled. “I’m afraid you’re mistaken. Kara is not in the Phantom Zone.”

“What?”

“You’re right, she didn’t want to join my Legion, and so I respected her decision, but I didn’t want her to stand against me. Her powers were removed with gold kryptonite before it was destroyed, and a few of her memories have been altered for her own safety. I assure you she’s living a happy and normal life on Earth.”

“You son of a bitch.” Barry spat. “That’s just as bad, worse even.”

“She’s happy with me, just like the rest of the people on this planet.”

Kal broke through the shield with a punch, catching them all off guard. The three quickly spread out, Bruce dropping a kryptonite smoke bomb to cover them. The mission was a failure and they were in no position to take on Kal-El. They needed to leave, and they needed to leave now.

Hal and Barry engaged while Bruce made his way out of the vault to contact Zatanna. He then noticed some of the security robots from the fortress approaching. He threw explosives but that wasn’t going to stop them. The wall behind him exploded as Hal broke through it.

“We need to go.” Bruce said. “Now!”

“I know!”

Hal placed Kal in a bubble and threw to him across the room, creating a hammer to nail him into the ground. Barry rushed over to them.

“We’re leaving now right?”

“Yes.”

The fortress had warding against magic, so they needed to get outside in order for Zatanna to locate them. It seemed like they were home free but then they were attacked by the security robots. Bruce was tackled by three of them, pinning him down. Then he saw Keelex approaching them with more guards.

“My apologies Bruce, Kal-El does not want you leaving.”

Bruce felt a prink against the back of his neck. He knew what would come next. He screamed at the others to get out, but they had no intention of leaving him. Hal provided some cover and Barry grabbed him, but not without consequences. The three were outside but Barry was on the ground. His legs were riddled with lacerations.

“Fuck!”

“Don’t worry Bruce, they’ll heal in sec. I’ll be-”

Barry spit out blood, looking down to see his heart outside his chest. Bruce screamed as it happened. Kal came from nowhere and ripped through Barry’s chest, holding out his heart like a trophy. Hal quickly grabbed Bruce, making another shield to protect them. A portal opened up behind them, Hal dragging Bruce through before Kal made another move. There was nothing they could do, and it was the last thing Bruce saw before he passed out.

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

Kal crushed the heart in his hand when the other two disappeared through a portal. He dropped the mound of flesh and pulled his arm back, the body collapsing to the floor. He stared out onto the horizon then made his way back inside the fortress.

“Keelex, I want all the footage of the intruders.”

“Right away Kal-El. Apologies for not keeping Bruce here and letting the intruders get away.”

“Not your fault.”

Keelex flew off and Kal cleaned himself up. He hadn’t been in the fortress, he hadn’t been home in a long time. He then made his way over to the control room, seeing what Bruce had done when he got there.

“I made you a promise, Bruce.” He smiled. “And I intend to keep it.”


	7. Chapter 7

“I don’t understand how I didn’t know about Supergirl’s current location.”

“It’s not your fault.” Barbara said. “Superman probably altered some of your memories, so when you got back to us you wouldn’t know everything about the Legion. We learned something today.”

“The price wasn’t worth it.”

“The price of this fight has never been worth it.” Selina commented. “We keep losing, and I don’t know about the rest of you, but I hate losing.”

“She’s right.” Zatanna added. “Our numbers keep dropping. The Legion has been finding more and more of our operatives and taking them out.”

“Which means we’re running out of time.” Hal said.

“We’ve always been running out of time.”

“Then let’s stop mopping and dancing around the problem.” Harley chimed in. “We need to take down the Tower.”

“We have no way in.” Dinah said. “The Tower has defenses against any outsiders getting near it. To even try is suicide.”

“You’ve gotten in before though.” Bruce said. “Zatanna and Selina got in.”

“Yes, but that was still dangerous.” Oliver added.

“Zatanna, could you do it again?”

“Of course, but not without a good reason.”

“I can give you one. A virus to shut down Legion defenses temporarily, long enough to get inside and destroy the Tower.”

“Are you sure you can do that?” Jason questioned. “Superman might have left you with false intel.”

“My job with the Legion literally had me connected to the Tower’s technology. I know their system because I was their system. And I was the one updating security so the Tower has no defenses against Zatanna’s infiltration spell at the moment.”

“Alright.” Barbara said. “That could work but taking down the Tower is one thing, what about the rest of the Legioners?”

“The Legion gathers at the Tower once a month to update each other on their activities. That’s our best chance to strike.”

“We could take down the Tower and the Legion.” Hal said. “All at once. As long as we play our cards right.”

“What about Superman?” Jaime asked. “He’s connected to the ship, he’ll get everything back online.”

“Do we still have the neural signal disruptor?”

“Yeah.” Dinah said. “We have it in storage.”

“We need to have enough of those for each of us, whoever comes in contact with Kal-El can use it on him, properly disconnect him from all kryptech.”

“How long do you need to create that virus?” Barbara asked.

“A day at most.”

“And when is the next Legion meeting?” Selina asked.

“Next week.”

“Then that’s how long we have to prepare.” Jason said. “Pretty tight timeline don’t you think.”

“We can do this.” Hal said. “Taking down their defenses and attacking them in their own headquarters, we’ll have the advantage.”

“We still need the numbers.” Zatanna added. “We need help if we’re going to do this.”

“Is this the part where we finally decided to talk to Aquaman?” Jaime asked.

“I think so, but we still need a solid plan before we go to him.” Barbara said. “Bruce, Aquaman isn’t with the Legion is he?”

“No, he’s not. He’s never had a reason too. The Legion agreed to leave him and his people in peace as long as he didn’t get involved in surface dweller affairs. He wouldn’t risk putting Atlantis in danger unless he was certain we could win.”

“Oliver and I can talk to him when we have a plan.” Dinah added.

“Well I don’t know about you but for once I think we actually have a shot at this.” Jason said. “Let’s not fuck it up.”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

“Bruce, can I talk to you.”

    Jason and Bruce went somewhere private to talk. The previous meeting had been dismissed and everyone needed some time on their own before starting to work on the plan.

“I know what you’re going to say.”

“That I told you so?” Jason questioned. “Cause, besides that being obvious, you gotta know what happened at the fortress isn’t your fault. They volunteered.”

“I appreciate the sentiment Jason, but-”

“But nothing. You were compromised, none of us knew, so that mission was going to end badly one way or another. Focus on what we have to do.”

“What happened to slowing down?”

“Fuck that, you can catch a break when the Legion is six feet under.”

“We’re not going to kill Kal-El and the others. They have to pay for their crimes.”

“You really just want to lock them up in Stryker’s Island again? Look how well that turned out.”

“We’re not killers Jason.”

“You’re not killers. My hands have been stained red for a long time. I’m with you, but if I get the chance, I’m ending the Legion once and for all.”

“Then I’ll be there to stop you.”

“Better hope so.”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

“I haven’t seen Arthur in almost a year. How do you think he is?”

“I’m curious about Atlantis myself.” Oliver said. “Surface dwellers aren’t allowed in.”

“Which is why I’m curious as to why he accepted our request.”

“We’re old friends, don’t you want to catch up?”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

    Oliver and Dinah were going to speak with Arthur. There wasn’t much time left to waste, everyone was getting into position. A while after the pair was gone Zatanna would make her move on the Tower. Bruce would be keeping contact with her and relay the message to the others, he was the one who could get the closest to the Tower without setting off alarms.

“Are you guys ready?” Bruce asked.

“Let’s do this.” Oliver said.

“Good luck.”

“We’ll join you when we can.” Dinah added.

    Zatanna created a portal and the two were gone. She would need time to regain her strength before going into the Tower. Dinah and Oliver looked around at where they were, relatively familiar.

“Place looks great.”

“Yeah, come on, we know where to go.”

    Back before everything changed most Leaguers knew Atlantis well, Arthur was more welcoming to them back then, and enjoyed their company. Although since Superman took over he’s become extremely protective of Atlantis. Dinah still mostly remembered the lay out and led the way to the throne room.

“Arthur. Thanks for seeing us.”

“Anything for an old friend. Your message sounded urgent.”

“I know a lot has changed.” Dinah said. “But we need your help.”

“We?”

“The Insurgency. Superman can’t keep oppressing the people of Earth, his Legion has to end.”

“And you think you can do that?”

“Yes. It’s why we’re here. We have a plan, a way into the Tower and the perfect opportunity to attack.”

“I see. That’s good to hear, but I’m afraid you’ve come to the wrong place.”

“Arthur please.” Oliver said. “I know the Legion has threatened Atlantis.”

“I’m afraid you’re wrong. I may not have a seat at the Tower but my loyalties lie with the Legion.”

“What?” Dinah was in disbelief. “They-”

“No, no, it was my choice. The Legion intended to be different this time around. Batman came to me long ago, told me the Legion had no desire to take over Atlantis, they were willing to leave me and my people in peace. All they asked is that I stayed out of surface dweller affairs. The only interference they would show is cleaning up the Oceans. Of course there was an alternative offer.”

“Which was?”

“Pledge my loyalty to the Legion, have final say on all overseas transports, updates on surface affairs and a choice whether to interfere. Amongst all that, I would be provided with the technology to bring order to my kingdom. My enemies now bow before me, Atlantis and the seven seas have never known such peace.”

“So why are we here?” Oliver asked. “To amuse you?”

“No. The Legion told me you were coming. They asked for my assistance in capturing you.”

“Wait what.”

    The two were suddenly thrown back, falling through a portal. Cyborg and Raven walked into the throne room, both bowing their heads to Arthur.

“Apologies for the intrusion your majesty.” Raven said.

“Nonsense. This was necessary for both our benefits.”

“Indeed, the Legion thanks you for your help.” Cyborg added.

“Of course. I do hope everything goes well and order is restored.”

“It will be.”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

    The second time around Zatanna was much quicker to the control center. She didn’t see anyone on her way over. That was expected since the Legion was in a meeting and no alarms had gone off. Just like Bruce said, the Tower had no defenses for the dead.

    When she found a port she quickly did a sweep of the room before reversing the spell, finding herself alive once more. She inserted the drive, watching as the upload happened. The ship was beginning to assess the situation, realizing she wasn’t meant to be there, but before it could react everything went dark. The purple color of life fading away. Everything was working, then she heard footsteps approach. She quickly turned around, ready to cast a spell but stopped.

“How did you-”

    Her voice left her before she could finish speaking. In one swift motion she was done, a cut across her throat so deep she could barely breathe. She fell to her knees, but her gaze was glued to her attacker. She stared into those dark eyes, the purple glow far more frightening than she could have imagine. Other footsteps from behind her approached.

“Well done, Bruce. Well done.”


	8. Chapter 8

    Dinah and Oliver were on their knees, restrained. It was clear they were somewhere in the Tower. They were alone for a while, both trying to escape, but to no avail. The purple glow of the room suddenly faded away. They knew what that meant but the feeling of relief went away when Raven walked into the room.

“That bit of joy you’re feeling, it’s worthless.”

“Say that closer to my face.” Dinah hissed.

“Black Canary, threat level two. The Legion doesn’t want to kill you. Your skills are better put to use as an enforcer.”

“Try to get in my head and see what happens.”

“Nothing. You’re in no position to do anything but surrender.”

“If you removed the restraints I can show you different.” Oliver said.

“Of course, Green Arrow, threat level one.”

“Wait what?”

“You are not of this Earth, so the Legion does have an offer for you.”

“I bet it does.”

“You can be sent back to your world, live out the rest of your days in peace or die, here and now.”

“Listen here birdy if you think-”

    Raven went over to Oliver, she covered his mouth, staring into his eyes before she snapped his neck. His corpse fell to the ground, eyes lifeless. Dinah stared at Oliver, guilt and despair building inside her. Slowly, her eyes looked up to Raven and she screamed, her sonic powers throwing her off the ground.

    Raven crashed against a wall, falling to her knees. She laughed as she stood up. With new found strength Dinah managed to remove her restraints, choosing to caress Oliver, closing his eyes. A few tears streamed down her face but she wiped them away and looked at the other.

“Batman said there was a chance your powers would return if you experienced some major trauma. It means you’re back to a level one threat. So killing you will be more fun.”

“You’ll pay for this.”

“I’d love to see you try!”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

“We’re surrounded.”

    The Insurgency had no trouble getting into the Tower, but they walked right into a trap. They found themselves surrounded by some Legioners and enforcers. Despite the Tower system being down they still felt like they were at a disadvantage.

“Thanks for the memo captain obvious.” Harley commented. “Anyone else got a better idea than the blue bug.”

“Beetle!”

“Does it matter right now kid? We’re outnumbered.”

“The clown is right.” Diana stepped forward. “You’re outnumbered. This is your one chance to surrender.”

“I’d rather die.” Hal said.

“Be careful what you wish for.” Damian added. “Cause I’ll make that dream come true.”

“Barbara.” Diana said. “You know you will lose this fight. Do you not care for your people?”

“We’ll either die or become slaves. I don’t like those choices.”

“You made those choices when you stood against the Legion. You had your chance, now accept your fate.”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

    Zatanna held a hand to her throat, darkness at the edge of her vision. Bruce just stood before her, his eyes blank, the batarang in his hand dripping blood, her blood, on the floor. Superman entered her field of vision, seeing as he went over to the computer.

    He pulled out the drive and crushed it in his hand, hitting a few buttons, the Tower coming back to life. Everything had been for nothing, they had been played, and surely the rest of her team was doomed. Superman’s gaze fell on her for a moment before he walked over to Bruce, removing his cowl and hugging him.

“It’s good to have you back.” Kal smiled. “It’s been far too long, and I promise you, it won’t happen again. Now, tell me you missed me.”

    Zatanna knew she was running out of time, but there was something she could do to help. She kept one hand on her throat, prolonging her life for a few seconds, the other fumbling for the neural signal disrupter. Superman noticed what she was doing but before he could stop her she activated the device, disconnecting him and Bruce from the Tower.

    Superman fell to his knees feeling his connection to the kryptech, to Bruce, disappear. His eyes flared red and he looked at Zatanna who now laid lifeless on the floor, dead eyes staring at nothing. Bruce stumbled back a few steps, grabbing his head. He noticed the bloody batarang in his hand then the body on the floor.

“Zatanna… what did I…” He noticed Kal. “What did you do!”

“Oh, Bruce.” Kal stood up and looked at Bruce. “You knew this Insurgency would never win. The Legion already had contingencies in place. You had contingencies for all of this.”

“What did you do to me!”

“Did you really think you could just leave the Legion? You’re far too valuable to-”

“Answer me!”

“Alright, alright, it was your idea to place a chip inside you, inactive of course, that could be used in case you… disappeared.”

“You put a tracker in me.”

“It can track you among other things. I couldn’t activate it at first, since you were in that pocket dimension but as soon as you returned to Earth I found you. At the fortress of all places, how touching.”

“You forced me to kill Zatanna.”

“Sometimes you need a guiding hand, Bruce. She was going to die anyway, she needed to die. You were one of the only people who could get close enough to do what needed to be done.”

“This has gone too far, you need to stop this.”

“Stop what? The planet is safe, the people are safe. We did this, Bruce, together.”

“You forced me to bend the knee!”

“You needed to be told your place!” Kal took a deep breath. “I lost a lot, Bruce, and I wasn’t going to lose you.”

“That’s still debatable.” Bruce pressed the batarang to his throat. “My life isn’t yours to control.”

“Bruce!”

    Kal flew over to Bruce, ripping the batarang from his hand as he drew some blood. He pinned Bruce against a wall, but was met with a punch to the face. Bruce threw him back, catching his breath. Kal’s eyes went red.

“Why did you leave!? When they came for you, there was a chance I’d get to you before they left, you knew that, but you choose to fight me! Why? Why did you-”

“I needed to think, Kal-El!”

    Kal was taken aback by hearing his name, it had been so long since he heard Bruce say it. His eyes returned to normal and he calmed down a bit.

“About?”

“A lot things. About Earth… the Legion… us.”

“That’s why you left?”

“I can’t think straight with you in my head. I needed time, but things have been so different. It feels like a part of me has been missing, even now.”

“That’s our connection, Bruce. It’s become such a big part of us that without it neither of us is complete. I haven’t felt like myself since I lost you.”

“You put yourself so deep in my mind… I miss it. I miss being close to you.”

“Finally, you see things my way. You need me.”

“No. You did this to me. You want the world to revolve around you. Anyone who disagrees is dealt with. I’m a threat to your Legion, but you refuse to kill me, so I will always be a thorn on your side.”

    Kal grabbed Bruce and flew him to the throne room, throwing him to the ground, forcing him to bow. He broke one of his legs, preventing him from getting up, then he paced around him. At the moment he was disconnected from the Tower but he would rectify that soon.

“That chip in your head wasn’t the contingency you had in place for yourself. It was mine. You told me, the only way I could ever truly have you on my side, was to break you. Not just your will, and not just your spirit, but your mind. Break you down and put the pieces back my way. I’d never have to worry about you betraying me, I wouldn’t have to worry about you fighting me. I didn’t want to do that, I hoped eventually you’d come around, but I see now you won’t.”

“You know that contingency is far worse than what you’ve already done. There’s no going back if you do that.”

“What else can I do? The world needs the Legion, and the Legion needs you.”

“Don’t pretend that’s the real reason. You need me, far more than you care to admit.”

“And you don’t need anyone, is that it? The Bat works best alone, what good has that ever done for you? You’ve lost a lot too, and I don’t want either of us to lose more.”

“I lose everyday, and I cope with it. You’ve already lost a lot too. The difference between you and me is that you’ve just been trying to put some pieces back together and pretend it makes you whole again. This Legion, it’s an empty shell of what the Justice League used to be. And if you really follow through with that contingency, I’ll just be a shell of my former self.”

“You’re wrong, this is better than the Justice League, and I’ll help you reach your full potential. You just don’t want to admit it.”

“I just don’t want to lie to you.”

“Yet you still do, and I’m tired of it.”

    Kal grabbed Bruce, hand around his throat and lifted him up in the air. He stared into the eyes of the last person he loved, he wasn’t going to lose him, no matter what. Bruce clawed at Kal’s arm, his strength fading as he ran out of air. Before he passed out Kal loosened his grip and pulled Bruce in for a hug. He held the back of his head, caressing him.

“It’s going to be okay, Bruce. I’m going to make it all better.”

    He laid Bruce down and kissed his head. Bruce was gasping in air, barely conscious. He held onto Kal as best he could, but the cape slipped through his grasp. Kal walked over to his throne.

“You don’t… you don’t have to do this… Kal-El.”

“I do. It’s for your own good.”

    The tendrils from the ship connected with Kal, reestablishing his link with it and all the kryptech. He took a moment to fully reconnect, everything going back to normal, but there was still a part missing. The tendrils wrapped around Bruce, placing him on his knees and restraining him.

“Tell me you love me Bruce… like you mean it.”

“I… I love you, Kal-El… this isn’t right, but I’ve loved you regardless.”

“I love you too, Bruce.”

    For a moment Bruce tried to break free but then he felt the tendrils press against his head. He tried to fight the intrusion but it was an all too familiar feeling. A part of him just wanted to let Kal back in, and in the end that part won.


	9. Chapter 9

“I really wish I could kill you.”

Damian and Jason were at odds, both at each other’s throats. The advantage shifted back and forth, although Damian was taking the lead. He was fighting with his sword, being able to nick Jason every now and then.

“Why don’t you try then!”

“Father has other plans.”

“What the hell does that-”

Damian’s sword went through Jason’s leg, a cry of anguish escaping his lips. It was followed by repeated punches to the face. Jason collapsed, trying to remove the sword but Damian had him pinned down.

“You’ll see things our way soon enough.”

The ship suddenly came back to life. It attacked anyone who wasn’t a member of the Legion. Most were tied down and others knocked out. The Legion could take a breath, recover their strength, it was over. Moments later Kal flew into the room, looking around at all the others.

“I’m glad we’re all here. We can finally put an end to this meaningless battle.”

An unconscious Dinah was thrown into the room, Raven walking in. 

“I got mine.”

“What about Oliver?” Victor asked.

“He chose death, so I burned the body, just as protocol dictates.”

“You son of a bitch.” Hal yelled.

“Daughter of Satan is more appropriate.”

“Are you alright, Raven?” Kal asked.

“Fine. Nothing I couldn’t handle. It was a nice workout.”

“Clark, you have to-”

Barbara suddenly had a tendril wrapped around her throat, cutting off her air and preventing her from speaking. Kal’s eyes were red as he glared.

“That’s not my name.”

“Look at yourself.” Harley said. “Think you’re all big and tough but all you do is throw around your weight. Think you’re keeping the world safe? People hate you!”

“Those people are standing in the way of peace. You’re little group here has caused nothing but trouble, put lives in danger.”

“Do you really think this will last?” Jaime asked. “The people of Earth may be fine with you now but eventually they’ll want you gone.”

“Humans are fragile creatures, they need someone to protect them, and they will always have us, all of us.”

The intruders were dragged away, a new life awaiting them all. Kal checked in with the others, making sure they were alright.

“Superman.” Damian said. “Everyone is accounted for except one.”

“Who?”

“The cat.”

“...Bruce!”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

Selina had managed to sneak away from the fight. They had fallen into a trap and she wasn’t going to go down with the others. Besides she quickly realized they were missing someone, Bruce, and she wanted to find him.

She remembered how to get to the control room. Luck was on her side since the Tower didn’t recognize her as the enemy. She had a pretty good idea how to navigate the place and made her way to the control center.

“Zatanna!”

She rushed to the other girls side. Once she saw the slashes across her throat she knew they were gone. Selina took a moment to catch her breath, and gently closed Zatanna’s eyes. She found the remains of the drive near the control panel. Her eyes then noticed the batarang on the floor. When she grabbed it she noticed the blood, realizing Superman wasn’t the murdered here.

She went over back to the control panel, looking at the cameras. She could see the others still fighting, seeing that Dinah was also there. The thought of helping her crossed her mind a bit, but then she saw Superman. She easily recognized the throne room he was in, and that he wasn’t alone. She had to get to Bruce, and fast.

On her way over the Tower came back to life. She knew she had a few minutes before her location would be compromised. She worried for herself until she got to the throne room. Despite the danger she possessed nothing happened to her in that room, and she soon realized why. Her eyes landed on Bruce, on his knees and connected to the ship. Selina rushed over to him, grabbing his face. She hated seeing those cold eyes again.

“Bruce, Bruce, what have they done to you.”

His eyes slowly met her and then his hand was around her throat. Selina’s eyes went wide as she tried to break free. Bruce slowly stood up, the tendrils around him letting him go accept for the ones on his head.

“Bruce… Bruce please… its me…”

She knew what he had done before, to Zatanna, which meant she was running out of time. She stopped clawing at his hand and kicked his face. He didn’t let her go but moved her a bit closer to him. She was in range and reached for the tendrils on his head, pulling them away from him. They both collapsed to the ground.

“Why can’t anything be easy.”

“Selina?”

“Glad you’re okay.”

“I… what are you…”

“We need to get out of here.” She stood. “Fast. The others are probably dead.”

“Not quite.”

The tendrils in the room wrapped tight around Selina, lifting her off the ground. She squirmed but there was no getting out of it. Kal made his way to Bruce, kneeling down and grabbing his face. Bruce was still dazed.

“I don’t appreciate you touching what’s mine.”

“Shut it, you sound like a creep. Why don’t you just kill me.”

“I have no intention of doing so, that would greatly upset Ivy.”

“Kal-El…” Bruce mumbled.

“Sh, you’re alright. We shouldn’t do this here, it’s best if we go home.”

“Bruce! Bruce I know you’re still in there! Fight him!”

“Quiet!” Selina was gagged. “I’ve had enough of you.”

Kal pulled out a small device, he kissed Bruce’s head then placed the device on him. He watched his eyes relax, feeling like everything was right again.

“Let’s go home, Bruce.”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

“I want a report.”

The Legioners were gathered for their monthly meeting. There had been nothing but peace in the last few weeks as all traces of the Insurgency faded away.   

“The Scarab is contained.” Victor said. “We’re still looking for someone worthy of it s power.”

“And the boy?” Kal asked.

“He’s back home with his family.” Diana added. “He has no recollection of his insurrectionist activities. He’s being monitored to make sure he settles in alright.”

“Good, and the others?”

“They’ve all been properly inducted as enforcers, except for Hal Jordan. He’s a bit more complex.”

“I don’t understand why we don’t just kill him.” Damian commented.

“If we do his ring would seek out a new master.” Kal said. “We don’t need that trouble now. It’s best to keep him on our side, it also helps us avoid the lantern core. For now.”

“Whatever. So, when will my father join us?”

“Soon, promise.”  

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

“Keelex, how is Bruce?”

Ever since he got Bruce back he kept him close, helping him understand his view. He kept him in the fortress, a place he knew he’d be safe, a place he could look after him.

“He is doing well, no signs of irrational behavior. At the moment he is training.”

“That’s good.”

Kal made his way over to Bruce, seeing that he was still very capable. Bruce instantly was aware that he was not alone, stepping back from his training.

“Welcome home, Kal-El.”

“Glad to be home. Tell me you missed me.”

“I missed you, Kal-El.”

Kal smiled. “Come over here and kiss me.”

Bruce walked over to Kal and pulled him in for a kiss. It was sweet and short, satisfying but surely not enough for Kal.

“Good boy, now tell me you love me.”

“I… I love you, Kal-El.”

“That could have been better, but we’ll work on it.”

“I can be better, Kal-El.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Kal’s hands glided over the device on Bruce’s head. “How have you been feeling lately?”

“Good… I’ve been… happy, but I miss you, Kal-El. I want to go with you to the Tower, resume my work.”

“In time everything will go back to the way it was, just need to make sure you’re ready.” 

“When will I be ready, Kal-El?”

“Soon, just depends on how well you behave.”

“I’ll be good, Kal-El. I promise.”

“I know, I’ll make sure of that, Bruce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write, I just knew that if Superman had Batman on his side he'd just win cause he'd already have plans for everything that could happen. There is something else I wanna do, which is a ridiculous crossover just leading to the clash of Superman's Legion vs the Justice Lords, two dark Kal's fighting... idk, I might write that thing, but I hope you all enjoyed the story.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank Yamada's art and comic for inspiring this story. You can find them here as the person who this is gifted to or at yamad-a on tumblr. Do check their work out its incredible, and I do hope you guys like the story cause I am very excited to write it.


End file.
